Wrath of Guardians
by redchinese
Summary: Darker spinoff of Iroka's "To draw a Goddess." Where in Sai's managed to draw Hinata oh so sensually in her birthday suit, Naruto's managed to smuggle those pictures for the Konoha boys to leer at, and the Hyuga Princess is rightfully pissed off for once. Sai's mouth is going to piss her off more however, along with a few other people too. Multi-character focus
1. Chapter 0

**AN:** okay- I'm going to assume if your reading this you've either already read Iroka's "To draw a Goddess", or just clicked it cause Saihina is for the win and you're curious**. You can probably understand the fic if you never read Iroka's**, **_however_ **i do recommend reading her's since she came up with the original story: and its a nicer prep, i didn't re-write her chapters for this fic (too lazy!). If you have already read it: this chapter picks up after ch. 3 in to draw a goddess. without further ado, I present:

**Wrath of Guardians**

_inspired by Iroka's "To draw a Godess" by Redchinese _

**_Ch. 0 : contact_**

Hinata stared at the plain apartment door, glaring at it and all it represented.

_"Are these the photos you were talking about earlier?"__ Sakura stared in guilty curiosity._

_"Yeah." Naruto snickered._

She couldn't breath, skin re-colouring at the recollection.

_Neji ran out, rasping "I'm going to be sick!"_

_Kiba leered at the pages upon pages of her, "who can be sick of these!?"_

_"I know she's cute, right?" Naruto smiled patting a blushing Lee on the back._

_"No really you know the things I'd do to this girl if I ever met her?" Kiba smirked._

_Sai observed her, face unfeeling and Hinata's own burned, insides churned. How?_

_"Sai, you're sick for drawing these! She's not even a blonde like me, it made my poor Neji sick!" Ino slapped Sai and left the bar to chase after Neji. _

_All this sunk so slowly, but it finally hit rock bottom in Hinata's mind"H-H-H-H-hooow?"_

She clenched her teeth and felt her nails bite into her palms, as the blank door continued to be unchanging, like Sai's pale face.

_How dare he!_  
The plain door rattled under her knocks, Sai got up from his seat.

* * *

"I-I want them destroyed Sai," cheeks red, voice fluctuating, hands shaking.

And here he thought she finally mustered the courage to talk to him, even when demanding something, her killer sense was comparable to a caterpillar's.

Sai fake smiled and went through by the book pleasantries, "Hello to you too Hyuga-chan, would you like to come in?"

This seemed to have done something, her hands clenched and voice returned surer,"No-Sai I mean it- please bring them here so they can be destroyed- right now."

"No," Sai's expression did not change from his expressionless one.

Hinata's forehead creased from her pinched brows.

" You have to Sai, If you don't then I'll confiscate them myself," never mind getting back the pictures like she originally thought- those pictures of her shouldn't exist, especially not in the hands of someone as alien as the root ninja.

The ink-nin leaned away from the doorframe nonchalantly, walking back in, "interesting that you think you can, would you like some tea Hyuga-chan?" He's not sure why he was trying to play host, it obviously was useless in welcoming angry guests, but Sai could guess from Hinata's ire that some caffeine would help process the emotions that she gave off.

Hinata's hands clenched harder, as she was forced to follow, then closed the door behind her, slipping off her shoes (she shouldn't have bothered, but old habits die hard). "No Sai, I-I'm not staying here more than I need, show me where you're keeping those pictures." His apartment was dark and unwelcoming anyways; the soulless paintings on the walls made the already small kitchen feel more claustrophobic.

He put the empty kettle on the counter and leaned against it as he examined her.

Hinata stood uncomfortably in front of him arms crossed, face settling into an expression with semblance to his own.

He felt displeasure at that for some reason, "I won't let you destroy those pictures Hyuga-Chan."

Her calm facade easily feel into a frown, "You will, you have no right to keep them."

His eyebrows raised slightly, "No right? I drew and painted them myself, by law they are my own creative property."

She threw his reasoning back at him, "By Konoha law men aren't allowed to oogle nude women! You've done worse by making those pictures!"

"And how have I done so? I did not intentionally spy on you Hinata."

She made a sound of disbelief, not only was he perverse, he wouldn't admit to it when the proof was shown in front of everyone, Hinata was done reasoning with him.

"Show me where the paintings are."

"No"

She spun away to the hallways, "then I'll find them myself!" Sai caught her shoulder before she could reach to first closed door of the hallway.

"I said no Hyuga-chan, this is my home, you aren't allowed to do as you please here."

She whirled back at him, shaking his hand off while anger scrapped at her words like never before, "Oh and you thought you could on my family estate!?" There was nowhere else he could have drawn those- Hinata didn't make it a habit of appearing nude in public.

Sai's expression changed into one a tad guilty, "if you'll believe me, I meant no disturbance by going to your family properties-I just wanted to draw something different than usual. The clan compounds were the only places I didn't- "

She cut him off, "I don't care- it doesn't matter if you didn't intend harm by trespassing onto the compound. You've still caused it but spying on and drawing me! People aren't like objects that you can draw and paint whenever and however you want!"

"I... don't do that often, if you're offended because I didn't ask- I'm sorry there was no time."

No time? Kami she's never been this close in wanting to hit a person, but she held back, "I'm- I'm not upset you didn't ask"

Sai's face turned quizzical at her, "I'm upset you had the nerve to do it at all!" then opened the door and dived in before Sai could stop her.

Turns out she got the room right the first try, Sai's studio was surprisingly large, paintings and scrolls hung on every wall, and the _pornographic _pictures of her hung dead centre.

He wasn't lying either, he didn't draw people often: at all in reality. The absence of painted figures was what made the drawings of her nude form the main interest of the whole room, it made her skin crawl.

"You don't like to listen do you?" Sai shut the door, wondering to himself why he didn't feel anger at her seeing those precious paintings of his.

Hinata on her part was shaking, from what Sai did not know, just that she was marching purposely to the closest painting of her.

He snatched her hood before she could touch it, causing her to accidentally choke with a squeak

"-ack-Sai! Let go!"

He didn't, giving the hoodie one hard tug, sending her tumbling backwards into him. Sai wasn't sure if some part of him did that intentionally, he just knew the feel on her weight against him was strangely pleasant, and instantly missed when she pushed back, cheeks ablaze from whatever ran in her mind.

"Wha-What is your problem!?"

"I could say the same to you," Hinata's eyes narrowed, "why do you hate those pictures so much?"

Her gaze turned incredulous, "Y-you want me to explain that? Isn't it obvious!?"

Sai lips dipped in all seriousness, "Not to me," he then turned and sat down carefully on the adjacent sofa, gesturing to the other end of the couch.

"Please, I'd prefer we talk about this instead of doing anything rash like trashing my studio."

Hinata shoulders remained knotted, and chewed the inside of her lips, "why should we talk? There's nothing to talk about Sai. Those drawings need to go, I don't want anything from your studio, just those pictures gone."

Sai for a first time, sighed exasperatedly, is this what tiredness and frustration feels like at the same time? He decided he didn't like the feeling.

"I wish to discuss this because I don't want them destroyed, I've hanged them there because I feel like they've been my best work yet. Isn't there a way we can work out a compromise for whatever reason you wish to pulverize them?"

Hinata's small pert lips ground to a line, "No, Sai I'm not compromising," but she could feel her initial anger abating, Sai was trying to be civil. Maybe he really couldn't understand unless she spelt it out, perhaps this is what Root left all its operatives to fall to.

"I don't know why you think those are your best paintings, and I can't bring myself to care since I just don't feel that way- those paintings are an embarrassment to me, do you understand? That's why I want to get rid of them. Like- how would you feel if someone took something private from you that you didn't want to share, and showed it to the world? Take that and multiply it by a 100 and that would be the equivalent of what I feel. Y-you have to get rid of them if you won't let me." She emphasized this throughout by pointing to his chest, the painting and herself.

He frowned at her repeated pointing, disliking the way it seemed like a raised weapon when it was not. So he snatched her pointed hand as she finished, and suddenly she had a knee between his legs, a loss of breath, and his consternated gaze washing over her.

"What exactly are you embarrassed about?"

Looking away from his black sight, she tugged at her arm in annoyance, his grip tightened.

Seeing as he still didn't understand, Hinata tried to spell it out again,"... No one wants to be seen naked in front of their friends- you had no right to draw and show those pictures." Long purple locks swept invitingly across his chest as she admonished, Sai snatched one between his finger.

"Show them? I had no intention of showing them- they were for my eyes alone. Why do you think I was to the bar? It was to collect the very private thing you spoke of, that Naruto stole from me."

She coughed at that and gulped for air, only to inhale more of the Sumi scent that clung to him.

"Tha-that's not better, and don't try to pin this on Naruto-kun."_ What does he mean 'that very private thing'- those are pictures of me; they had nothing to do with his privacy!_

Sai's lips twitched at her defensiveness, it irked him, and that itself irked him. He could tell for a while now, whatever reason it was, something about this opinionated, guarded and stubborn Hinata killed all his inhibition, as much as those pictures. More than the pictures even, all of these urges came so quickly and strongly that it left him no chance or desire to stop. So he replied back the way he saw fit, he was done with trying to understand or restrain his own behaviour.

"I'm not pinning the responsibly on him, but he is part of the problem- if I created your source of embarrassment- then Naruto is the one who spread it."

She tugged hard on her arm, feeling her anger at the monotone boy rekindle, "Liar-you are trying to pin it on him! Naruto-kun wouldn't have gotten those pictures or had a chance to show anyone if you didn't draw them!"

Sai's lips curled and something like distaste landed at the back of his tongue, "But he did see them, and appreciate them plenty- enough to think of bringing it to the rest of the boys for their mutual enjoyment yes?"

Hinata's face turned red with indignity, "So what?! Leave Naruto-kun out of this! This is your problem Sai!" _Who does he think he is?_

The post-root ninja breathed out, eyes turning cold," So that's it, place all the blame on me so that your 'Naruto-kun' remains a saintly angel in your mind?" He could have continued, except Hinata chose that moment to slap him, hard.

He didn't turn his face back to her, instead rolled his eyes to her. She tugged at her arm furiously, face contorted by indignation, anger, and something else.

"Let me go now Sai!" _He- He's such a terrible person! Of course it's his fault! He knows nothing about me- how can he make such a judgement?_

Sai's not sure why he said the next thing; he just knew he had hurt Hinata again some how.

"Why do you love him so much Hyuga-chan?"

Hinata stared blankly at him, and her patience ran out, "I'm not answering that question-you- I'm done- let go!" _What the hell? _

Sai still didn't loosen his grip, "Is this that private thing you talked about-something you can't share with others?"

Hinata deflated, wanting very strongly to just sit down and cry or to choke the person interrogating her, "Well, what do you think Sai?"

"I don't know," Hinata looked at him, frowning lips and angry eyebrows stressing her porcelain face.

"I think you do like him, care a lot even, otherwise you wouldn't blush so much around him, and your friends wouldn't tease you. But I'm trying to understand why, because from what I can see, he's done nothing to deserve your affection. I guess you could initiate more with him now by revealing that you are the girl in my pictures. When he first saw them, he expressed explicit interest in the you I drew. But I don't think he should get that, not when he couldn't even recognize you the whole time he had those pictures."

Hinata looked at him and he scrutinized back, "why do you even want to know about my relationship with Naruto-kun? Because regardless of what you think- that's my business with him, not yours."

"I'm trying to understand the source of your embarrassment Hyuga-chan. Maybe it has to do with everybody there seeing my drawings of you nude, maybe it's just the fact that Naruto liked them and caused you to feel flustered. Whatever the reason, I still feel like you shouldn't be embarrassed. The reason Naruto and the boys admired those pictures were because they thought you looked amazing- though slighted by the fact that they looked from a sexual perspective. That's their fault not yours. I don't see what you need to feel ashamed about- I drew you because you were perfect. You made that small pond into something beautiful and otherworldly."

Hinata took that all in, and tried her best to not internalize it or blush (which wasn't working by the way). This was what Sai felt about her-and it both creeped her out and flattered her. She has never been told that she was perfect, and as nice as it was, it came from the wrong person's mouth.

"..I-look Sai, even if you think so highly of what I was doing on the pond, I can't agree or appreciate you recording it up there. I'm still embarrassed by them because I don't want naked pictures of me anywhere! I don't want anyone to see me naked!"

Sai replied perplexed at her, "No one has seen you naked- I did."

She glared at the ridiculousness of his words, but he continued, rubbing her silky locks of hair between his fingers, "My canvas is just a surface area to try capture what beauty I saw. And as much as I want to keep those pictures, they're nothing in comparison to the real thing."

The blush splashed on her cheeks again, and she bit her lips viciously.

"D-don't try to flatter, you still shouldn't have peeked at me."

His lidded eyes lingered at her reddening lips, where her teeth almost drew blood. Then he replied, realizing why he didn't look away, "According to social codes perhaps, but, I would have regretted it if I looked away, I don't resist drawing when I need to."

Its one of the few places he had always been honest.

Hinata huffed at his gall. "You're perverted, I know that, it doesn't mean you can get away with it! You'll get in trouble!"

He replied, quieter and an octave lower, "if trouble means having you here," she felt his grip re adjust, thumb digging under the coat sleeve to stroke skin. "I'll have to do that more often." The feel of her ivory skin had given him an idea, and he knew it then, he had to draw her again.

The Hyuga on the other hand felt her insides churn, Sai's burning eyes set off all the bad alarms, this had to stop now.

* * *

**AN:** for anyone's who's interested- this chapter alone is where i diverge from both canon Sai and Iroka's. Sai here can recognize sexual desire in other guys- what he hasn't yet recognized is his own. Next chapter: Hinata shows she means business- so does Sai however.


	2. Chapter 1

_**Ch. 1: Confrontation**_

"Let me go Sai"

He flicked his gaze from her red red lips to her determined - yet nervous gaze.

"Let me go before I make you."

Sai blinked, "-and how exactly will you do that?" This defensiveness was not one Sai was familiar with; he wanted to see how he could press it.

She raised her free hand, glowing at the finger tips, "do you really want to be stabbed by these?"

He raised an eyebrow delicately, "and what exactly have I done to warrant being attacked by your clans famous juken?" Though, seeing her skill level up front would be interesting too.

"You've been invading my personal space, and if you don't let go I'll 'attack' you on the grounds of physical and verbal harassment." Her byakugan activated as she replied.

He tilted his head, "you can do that," and decided then that he did want to see the abilities of the girl, but she needed to be pushed into it, "you will have to deal with my ink animals after though."

She blinked as Sai bit one of his fingers and smeared a summoning siganture onto the wall in one quick motion, where in dozens of inked beasts morphed from their homes behind the hanging paintings in the studio, to surround them in tiered rings.

"Any time now Hyuga-chan," he still held onto her right wrist, his gaze never leaving hers.

_Let's see this trouble you promise Hinata._

The princess frowned, replying, "Don't insult me Sai, do you really think your inks will hurt me?"

The ninja in question's lip corners twitched, he wasn't sure why her declaration made him want to laugh, "Hurt you? Hyuga-chan, I'm showing you the battleground, it doesn't matter how many of my inks you destroy, this studio would be demolished by the time all the traps are all activated."

"Then you'll be incapacitated long before that." She punctuated that by expertly stabbing three chakra points on his shoulder, causing him to let go, then reflexively jumped back and spun into her defensive stance.

Just in time to see Sai frowning at her again.

"That's it?" He'd expected more, perhaps too much in retrospect-considering his base of judgment. Sai shook his head-_I'm not going to think about__** him**__._

Incensed Hinata bit back, "What? You want worse?"

He sighed,_ no sense in wasting the opportunity_, "You're so silly Hyuga-chan" then threw several shruiken at her.

She ducked them easily, flurrying through kata's, splattering the ink animals that swarmed at her with her rapid soft touch, and cursed back between swipes.

"Shut up!" He had no right to make fun of her, she knew her defenses, and like she knew, the ink beasts couldn't reach her, at most they kept her near one spot.

Her eyes widened at the realization, but she couldn't evade as several inked animals pushed her into Sai's kick. It lodged solidly into her gut, knocking the air out of her, causing her to back pedal into the wall.

"See? Very poor pre-battle planning Hyuga-chan. You gave up your chance to really incapacitate me the moment you stopped attacking at my shoulder."

Hinata coughed and bit back angrily, " I didn't give up anything- I can make another one!" Then shoved off the wall, ploughing through flying inked creatures to get to him.

He jumped against the floor and wall to land on the ceiling, slipping out of her range by mere millimeters. She tried to ground to a halt, but her footing slid against the wet inks on the floor.

That was enough pause for a black net and Sai's feet to land on top of her.

"Ooff- get off of me!" She hissed, trying to kick and elbow him off her back, unable to properly stab his chakra points through the tangling net. _Or use my secret jutsu, damnit._

He ignored her flails, grabbing her assailing feet and tying them together with ninja wire instead. Still she struggled until he suddenly got off her back and flipped her over by her shoulder and waist like a log. Before she could get back upright, he straddled her lap and grabbed both wrists, slamming them hard against the wooden floorboards slippery with ink.

And then there was only the sound of both of them panting heavily. Sai's weight on top her thighs was uncomfortably warm, squirming did nothing.

"Very poor planning."

She noted with some satisfaction a few of her wild kicks on the floor managed to land, bruising his right cheek, and causing a bleeding cut on the other eyebrow.

"Get off Sai, or I'm going to have to add molestation to the list."

He pulled her wrists up, holding them together tightly with one hand. She wrenched at them abruptly hoping to pull free, but his grip was still stronger. He ignored it, carefully untangling the net from her grasp with his other hand and then away from her chest and face.

"There's a list now?" He was looking at her eyes yet not really seeing her, absently pulling her hair free of the net.

"There was one as soon as you touched me" she snipped back; still twisting uselessly against his stronger grip, hating the way he leaned too close.

As if hearing her thoughts, he pulled both wrists to land above her head, and thumbed an ink splatter on her cheek, forearm brushing against her chest.

"Well I've hardly done enough to fulfill it have I?"

_Hardly enough!?_ She spat at his face, it landed just a mark beneath his eyes. Sai touched it with his fore finger, drawing it away and examined the saliva like it was most curious thing he ever saw.

"Get. Off. Me. Now!" This was driving her nuts.

He suddenly stuck the spit-covered finger into her mouth, along with two other digits. Hinata gagged, biting down by reflex, but not strong enough to chomp through.

"Returning your gift- now stay still." Sai re-adjusted his sitting, so that one of his legs now stretched over her, landing with his feet against her wrists, freeing his hand. Then his fingers flickered between several one handed seals. Hinata mentally curse as she felt ink on the floor bind her wrists together, solidify into something hard; the same happened at her feet.

He moved his leg away and tapped at the hard something on her wrist, mumbling to himself.

"Interesting. Looks like the ink hardening jutsu will only work if there's two containers worth." Then promptly got off her, spit slicked digits leaving with a pop. Hinata grimaced, feeling panic seize her chest as the adrenaline wore off and she tugged at the new bindings, not able to budge.

"Wha- where are you going?" What on earth did he want now with her pinned like this?

He stood above her wiping his hands against his pants.

"To get first aid and then better inks." Then wafted out of view. Hinata didn't know what he meant by better inks, and honestly didn't want to find out.

* * *

**AN:** shorter chapter: again- more divergence- Sai does behave like a villain/predator here, and uses a new Jutsu i made up for him to do it:D this is OOC from canon, but I have reasons for this which will be explained on later... much much much later. Next chapter: How Hinata gets out of this sticky situation and Sai has a conniption.


	3. Chapter 2

**_Ch.2: Crack_**

She didn't twist against the restraints for long, it was very apparent early on that shear strength did nothing against them but rub her joints raw.

Forced to wait, Hinata tried to think through the situation, but whatever Sai had in store for her ate at her thoughts instead.

He had disappeared down the hall towards the bathroom,and based on the sounds of running water earlier he was cleaning and treating the injury she caused. He was now in another room, and she turned away when her byakugan sight showed him undressing; there was nothing she could really gain from continued surveillance.

This left her to wallow in her self cursing, how could she have let this happen? She was supposed to have confronted him about his drawings and then destroyed the pictures, but now due to some twisted desire of his, Sai had trapped her and was preparing to have his way with her.

She tried to reel herself back, whatever he wanted it couldn't be something as dirty as she feared. He was in Root all his life, emotionally and socially handicapped, having little idea about normal relationships. The chance of his plans being sexual in nature was close to none right? He just wanted to draw something with those 'better inks' of his right?

Memories of him rubbing her hair between his fingers, the bitter taste of those fingers shoved in her mouth, and his concentrated black gaze swam into her mind, making her want to scream in frustration. That wasn't the way someone innocent looked at her, it was like the gaze of creepy lechers who whistled at her or her teacher when they passed. Their terrible eyes only stopped prying when either Kiba-kun and Akamaru snarled at them, Kuernai-sensei spurned them, or Shino-kun let his bugs out in clouds. Except none of her companions were here to help her this time, and a small part of her felt ashamed for letting them be her protective wall for so long.

Which led to her tugging at her wrists again uselessly, there had to be some way to break those restraints.

Her thoughts were cut off as Sai entered the room again, dressed in a thinning t-shirt and old sweats, carrying a bucket full of soapy water, a mop, and what looked like a container of art supplies.

She looked on with surprise as he placed the container and mop against the couch and then approached her, dropped the bucket near her head and knelt down beside her, dumped a towel from around his neck into the bucket.

"...What are you doing?" He wrung the towel of excess water, and started wiping her cheeks and face with it.

"Cleaning you up, or did you not notice all the ink on you?"

She frowned at his sarcasm, it was the understatement of the year "I noticed, but there's no way to clean the rest of me with that- why are you even trying?"

"I don't intend to clean them," he had moved on from her face and neck, busying himself with her now ink stained fingers "- you'll have wash your hair later." Satisfied with what was there, he then rinsed the towel and moved onto her feet, it tickled and she resisted the urge to wiggle away.

"..Later-as in you'll let me go?"

He replied absent minded, cleaning under her toenails even, "Eventually- I have no intentions of keeping you captive, anything too long and your clan compound will start scouring Konaha for you."

Exasperated and nervous, she replied, "then what exactly do you want from me?"

He looked her in the eyes again, and again she felt like some piece of meat infront of someone starving.

"...an hour of your time."

He then got up, threw the towel in the bucket and walked back to the couch, to grab the container and kneel back down by her head.

Then her coat zipper was between his fingers and he opened it in one quick motion, panic seized her as soon as it left.

"Wait-stop-youcan'tdothis-"her words were cut off into muffles when he pulled her t-shirt over her head. Then continued as he pushed the heavy coat and shirt up her arms to her wrists.

"-Andyoudefinitlywillregretit-sostopitSai-"

His hands hooked under the ends of her fishnet shirt then pulled up.

"-noSaISTOP!**STOP!**"

He halted like she screamed at him to. The back of his knucles rested against her chest, as she heaved in breath, up and down.

"You're being noisy- I'd don't want to gag you Hyuga-chan."

She breathed back, eyes itching" Please, please-stop doing this Sai, just let me go."

He gazed back at her frightened eyes that were gathering tears, and a nail of remorse punctured the back of his mind.

"This scares you that much?"

"YES-so stop it!"

"You don't have to be scared- I'm not going to do something that will hurt you."

_'Gloves on boys'_ Sai's hands clenched, he willed away the black wave of thought.

She struggled against the restaints, yelling back upset in her own ,"You already have! Why can't you see that!?" She hated the feeling of the air against her exposed skin, she wanted to sink in the floor boards, anything to cover her.

Sai heaved a sigh, trying to process past the bullets of memory pelting him, "so me taking off your clothing is uncomfortable enough to make you cry?" _I'm not cutting her, not cutting, no kunai, no blood. "Kunai's are for executing failures when they come back to home base."_

Sai bit the walls of his cheeks till he tasted blood.

Hinata didn't notice, she hadn't noticed her own tears had slipped out, and held back another hiccup, "yeah- it is- so please stop it."

He looked at her tear streaked face, and the whole memory passed unbidden across his eyes. Hinata couldn't tell what happened, just that his hand recoiled from her chest, his expression turned empty, face freezing into a wooden like state. He blinked hard, a hand slid up to mop his face of his cold sweat, then switched his attention to the paintings hanging on the wall, specifically the ones of her naked. It suddenly struck Hinata then when they were painted, it was the last time she went practising on the pond judging by the moon's position and reflection in the water. She was never doing that again if she got out of this strange hell trap somehow.

He finally talked again after the long pause, "What do I have to do to prove to you I'm not trying to injure you-physically or emotionally."

"Let me go."

"Aside from that."

She groaned in frustration, "nothing-anything else will hurt!"

"How will painting you hurt?"

She took another frustrated breath, "we already went over this- or have you forgotten what happened at the bar?"

"That happened because the painting left this studio- what I want to paint next will stay here. Forever."

She bit back "you can't guarantee that- you said those were for your eyes alone- and look what happened after!"

"No I garauntee it won't leave the premises-you can destroy it yourself when I'm done."

Hinata glared at him, feeling nothing but anger at his propositions.

"And I'm suppose to believe that?! Why should I trust you when you won't even let me sit upright!?"

"I can't because you won't co-operate with me."

"You! Aaarrrgh!"She banged her head back in frustration, "this is hopeless." Just when she thought he was willing to listen, he betrayed that thought by trying to bargain. He was going strip her bare and bloody paint her regardless of how violated she felt, and her tears beaded out despite her attempts to hold back.

Sai rubbed his eyelids, apparently tired as well, "It seems that way unless I prove otherwise to you."

She glared at him, embittered in her mental hell, "there's nothing to prove, all you've proven is that you're a terrible jerk, I can't believe you're Naruto and Sakura's friend. Or are you faking that too?"

He looked genuinely hurt for a second, but masked it quickly with a false smile, "no- I think there is still something."

He then got up and walked towards a wall, grabbed a large mural of a forest temple and began ripping up the paper.

Hinata's eyes widened slightly,"... Why are you..?"

"Proving to you something"

She made a sound of exhaustion," I don't want your proof." Whatever he was talking about.

He sighed, "Well it's too late for that, and this is taking too long." He then threw the remnants of the painting on the ground, pulled others off their place on the wall, snapped the ones that were framed, tossed the ones on scrolls into a quickly increasing pile.

Hinata stared at this flabbergast, he shuffled the pile to the nearest studio window with the mop, then strode back to the wall of black and white art he was busy dismantling.

She realized with a start that this was her chance to escape, and looked back up at the restraints on her wrist. Turning on her byakugan because she couldn't see the cuffs otherwise (shirt and coat blocking her view), she once again tried to seek out for non-existent weak points.

Sai did not notice, instead the sound of crumpling paper and snapping wood accompanied him constantly. Sailing scrolls and paper bits flew occasionally in the periphery of her sight as she busied herself poking at where the wood joined the black cuffs.

Accepting that there was no weakness in the cuffs themselves, and that no amount or maneuvering would get her bones through them without breaking her hands. Hinata started sending chakra shots into the wood itself, she just needed Sai's distraction to last a bit longer.

After an intermidable amount of time, and many quick checks at her frenzied captor for fear of him catching her and regressing back to strip-Hinata-mode. The floor boards around her hands finally snapped free from her tugs. She pushed herself upward, coat and and T-shirt landing in her lap, and the most triumphant feeling of success billowing in her chest in what seemed like ages.

Only to now see a room much larger than moments before, and a staggering pile of crumpled papers and canvases at her feet.

Sai was looking at her, then quickly turned back to the wall before she could see his face. It was where the drawings of her still hung, they were the only ones left in the room.

He spoke suddenly, and shook Hinata out of her frozen state.

"Why'd you stop? You haven't done anything to the ones around your feet yet."

Her mouth bobbed open and close, until she finally squeaked out an answer,"... you're not going to try to stop me ?" So much for him not noticing.

He didn't seem to hear, still admiring those wretched pictures.

"...No, you should go." Then he snatched the nearest one, and tore it in half, and threw it into the pile.

Hinata wasn't sure why she didn't feel relief from that, pulling on her shirt again instead.

She then zipped up her coat and started stabbing the boards around her feet in soft touch style, trying her best to ignore the sound of shredding paper.

Sai walked past her when he finished, and opened the window. Then stepped a ways back, as if analysing the pile of dry garbage.

Deciding on something, he promptly turned to the couch and pushed agianst it, away from the pile, and then the drawing stool, easel and whatever else not nailed down, away from that window.

Hinata's feet finally tugged free, and before she could so much as grin, he was suddenly beside her, scooping her up in one quick motion and carrying her out the room to stand her by the door landing . She stood unbalanced, leaned against the entrance shying away from him as Sai absently flickered through the same hand signs as before. Then the rock hard cuffs just melted, wood chips clattered on the ground, rippling the pooling black circle around her feet.

"Go home Hyuga-san, the ink doesn't stain if you wash it off tonight", and he cut the ninja wire around her ankle with a kunai out of no where.

Hinata didn't need to be told twice, but Sai's suddenly rushed and cold behaviour was jarring.

"...That's it?" Wasn't he going to prove something to her? What was going on?

He stood back up and she finally caught his sight, but ironically she didn't feel like she saw anything.

Nothing but a person with a mask for a face and painted black dots for eyes.

"Good night Hyuga-san." He then turned around and walked away past the kitchen and back into the studio, slaming the door shut behind him.

Hinata didn't bother putting on her shoes, she grabbed them and dashed out, down the staires and away from the apartment complex.

It was only when she stopped a block away, gravel biting too hard at her soles to ignore, did she see black smoke billowing out into the sky.

* * *

Sai had opened up more than one window, the flame from the pile was large and ate air voraciously. But he contained it by splashing water to the floor boards around it and on the pile if it grew too much and threatened to burn through the floor.

It was winding down now, but Sai kept the flame going with the last paintings that hung in the halls and other rooms. He snapped the canvas boards and tossed them in one after another.

None of this activity stopped his mind from thinking however, and as he stared at the last of his work turning to heating and light, he sat on the floor by the couch, head heavy in his hand.

_The pale pink eyes of the captain regarded him, and the corner of the man's lips tugged at his face,_

_"Koi, I need to see you after we're finished this alright? Be a good lad and go to my office." A gloved hand patting heavily against his head. He clutched at his clothes, new goosebumps on his skin having nothing to do with the dingy cold room or the smell of blood._

_"NEXT!"_

Sai's finger nails dug into his skull and he ground his teeth, no more, it was over, long over. _He's gone, he's dead, He's DEAD._

Then the black haired ninja threw the rest of the water from the bucket on the burning ashes, plunging the apartment into shadows.

* * *

**AN/:** yeaaaaaay flash backs! har har har- okay no not really- but uhh- this is where the problems of the story really start rearing its ugly head- onewards! Next chapter: how Sai recupes from this crack in the psyche, and Hinata tries to deal with the aftermath


	4. Chapter 3

_**Ch.3: Evidence**_

"Whoa what you been burning in here Sai?"

The ink nin walked away from his front door, letting the whiskered blond in the smoke smelling apartment.

"Just doing some redecorating dickless."

Naruto's eyebrow twitched,"Ne, Ne, you shouldn't call your friends names when they come to check up on you jackass"

"Don't you mean reprimand me? That is why you're here, right hag?"

Sakura moved into clear view, angry tick and all as Naruto moved in to peruse the empty walls curious.

"Don't put words in my mouth Sai, that's rude." He sat heavily in a chair by the kitchen island.

"...Okay then, so, what can I do for you two; our team spar isn't till lunch correct? And Naruto, there's no ramen in the pantry."

Said blond halted in mid step towards the cabinets and turned back pointing accusingly,"Blasphemy! What self respecting ninja doesn't stock ramen!"

"The kind that doesn't steal from his teammates."

The blond ninja made a whining sound-"you can't seriously be mad at me about that- just show'n tell, no sense in make'in pictures and not show'n em- beside they were hot- all the more reason not to-"

He cut short when he caught Sakura's disapproving frown and chuckled nervously, "err, I mean.."

Sakura rolled her eyes and continued,"speaking of which, you did get rid of them right? Those were entirely inappropriate. You're lucky Kurenai-sensei didn't try to discipline you!"

Sai looked pointedly at Sakura, "Not only ugly and haggard, she lies as well, dickless I really don't know what you see in her."

Naruto restrained the now near rabid Sakura, "Okay, that came out of no where! Seriously, say sorry before she actually castrates you!"

Sai breathed out laboriously, and looked pointedly at both of them, "she's the one who said not to put words in her mouth when I said she came in to reprimand me. Are you going to tell me that little speech wasn't a lecture?"

Sakura froze and an unsavory expression stretched across her face, Naruto looked sheepish and glanced quickly back and forth between them.

"They're gone by the way, all of them"

The blond jinchuruki whined disappointed, "d'awwn really? You didn't have to vaporize them." Sakura cooled down from her angry mode-"gone?"

She looked at the bare walls all around them,"- why did you take your other paintings down too?"

Sai's eyes flicked to the burnt wooden floor boards visible through the open doorway of his studio, a door both the visitors last saw closed. He turned them back at the pink haired kunochi.

"I had a termite infestation in the frames- I should talk to Yamato-san- I don't think I can fix my floors or the pissed off landlord two flights down."

Naruto's nose twitched again,and smiled mischievously,"You really bon fired them in there? Man I didn't know you hated your landlord that much- you should have told me. I would have helped you prank the shit out of'em."

Sakura on the other hand looked worried, "None of us had complaints about your other paintings- you didn't have to get rid of those. You kept your book at least right?"

Sai blinked, like she mentioned something he forgot, "that one, I.. Yes I kept it... I'll pack it away later, thanks for the reminder." Sakura stood in front of him, definitely worried now, Naruto looked curious too, brows furrowed. "You shouldn't abandon that Sai-we talked about this, isn't that important to you?"

"Yeah- you did your first normal smile when you finished it! Its gotta be important, at least for team bonding-yeah!"

He rubbed his eye lids again, remarked tiredly, "please relax, both of you, I just need a break from all this fuss over pictures."

"Or you need out of this room" pink and black hair turned to him.

"What?- there can't be a lotta oxygen in here from burning all your stuff."

"Naruto don't be silly, he must have opened his windows when burning them."

"Well did he? Heck if I was really that pissed at my landlord, I'd just burn the whole place down"

"Well obviously he didn't-"

Sai's lips twitched at the inane banter between his teammates, and stood up, running a hand through his hair.

"I think dickless is right for once, let's get out."

"always with dickless- seriously ya jackass- couldn't you have picked a nicer nickname? You know for when you're not trying to be a jerk?"

Sakura just shook her head, "we should give up- he'll probably call me hag till I becomes one", which Naruto argued, "Yah- but my dick's never gonna fall off'." Sai just smiled as Sakura smacked the whiskered blond head, "Baka!"

It was good to be in familiar company again, good to get out of his thoughts.

* * *

Sai lied about the ink.

That's the only reason she could come up for why it wasn't coming off of the jacket.

"Hinata-sama if you're tired of washing then please-"

"No it's alright... and um... please don't call me Hinata-sama," it wasn't something that usually bothered her, but something about it coming from this servant did.

"But Hinata-sama-"

Hinata pouted at the servant, who squirmed and compromised," -Hinata-san... please, there's no need to waste your time on this- laundering is the duty us servants yes?"

She stopped washing the jacket, and regarded the servant curiously. That wasn't the first time someone insisted her to not do what she wanted to in the clan, but it was the first time any servant had openly admitted to that decades-long-clan dividing-duty over something trivial.

The mousy servant turned red, feeling flustered at her stare, "Please Hinata-san, I'm not asking for your jacket because of duty- you've already worked so long as is -please take a break and let me take over- I promise you it will be taken care of." Hinata really had worked at it, it had been more than an hour since the eldest of the clan heirs had approached her for permission to use the cleaning facilities in the massive main branch house.

For her part, Hinata knew then what it was about the -sama, and even the -san, that bothered her from this girl. She honestly and earnestly meant it, which was more than the empty formality she grew up with.

"Sorry for missing this, but what is your name miss?"

"Not at all Hinata-san, I'm Hyuga Uteki," she was new, Hinata had never seen the servant on the compound before."

"It's okay, Uteki-chan- do you mind if I call you that?"

Uteki shook her head vigorously,

Hinata smiled, "good,and Uteki-chan, I do appreciate your concern, but... I'd really like to clean this myself. Since the mess my jacket is in- it's partly my own fault. My nanny did this all the time- but use to insist to me the importance cleaning up my own small spills or stains I caused. She always thought if your accidents were something you could clean up without troubling others- you should. I didn't understand it when I was little, but now I'm kinda glad that she did tell me that. And ano, sorry for rambling at you about this."

To which the new hired help waved her arms wildly, "no, no I understand Hinata-san, that's quite noble of you actually."

Hinata sighed at that, faded memories of her nanny's broad smile passed in the back of her thoughts. "Not at all, but umm thank you Uteki-chan, really. I'd just like to clean this myself though. Is that alright? My father's away for the weekend anyways- and you're not shrinking your duties at all, so...it can be our little secret instead okay Uteki-chan?"

The brown haired servant who couldn't have been a year or two younger than her finally relented, "Okay Hinata-san- but please let me bring some baking soda- or some lemons and boiling water- they do help with whitening fabrics."

"When she's done fetching that, you should let Uteki-chan here finish the wash Hinata-chan," Neji interjected, startling the young servant so much she jumped with a yelp. Then seeing the error of her reaction, she bowed quickly and repeatedly, terror stricken.

"Forgive this lowly servant Neji-sama, I'll do so now, forgive me," and then bolted off still bowing.

Hinata made a face at him, "You scared her Nee-kun, you shouldn't do that in the future."

Neji made a face right back, internally relieved that his cousin was being normal, if somewhat peeved.

"And you shouldn't be skipping on your teammates to wash clothes." He heard servants gossip about Hinata's sudden sick leave call as soon as he woke up, and got too worried to escape the compound in order to keep avoiding her.

Hinata didn't answer, instead focused on pushing her coat against the washboard.

Neji sighed, perhaps normal was him hoping too much. Clearing his throat, he sat beside Hinata as she washed.

"How did your coat get that dirty anyways, did this happened after Blue Shuri -" and Neji couldn't finish the originally innocent question, mentally kicking himself for breaching the problem at the bar so quickly. Two days of counselling and still the images branded his mind, he was going to murder Sai for this.

Hinata flinched at the question and turned rigid as well, causing him to groan internally.

"...Hinata-chan. I just want to know if you're okay, I don't know what happened after I left."

His cousin remained stiff, but released a sigh.

"I'm okay Neji- nee-kun."

He looked more concerned at her and she did her best to elaborate, "the girls brought me to Sakura-chan's house that night after I passed out-"

"You passed out!?" And he spent the past days worrying about himself, he shouldn't have ran out the bar so rashly.

Hinta waved a sudsy hand to console him, "-it's okay Neji-nee-kun! Really, everything was okay, I woke up the next day at Sakura-chan's and then came back."

"Then... How did your jacket get dirty?" _The bar floor wasn't that nasty was it?_

Hinata did her best to breath easy and recite the lie she thought of on the way back home from Sai's apartment, "I just went out for a walk yesterday, I bumped into a stranger at an art shop, and they spilled ink on me."

"I see..."

Hinata went back to washing, and Neji chewed the inside of his cheeks, "are you sure you're alright?- I mean I know a good counsellor outside of the clan- that's where I was at yesterday - I could introduce you to him."

Hinata blinked and looked at her cousin in confusion though. Sure she was grateful she didn't run into Neji till now but:

"Why were you at a counsellors place? Did something happen?"_ Why does he think I might need counselling?_

Neji twitched, "-er well I had a disturbing nightmare of sorts a while ago, and needed to talk it out." Then promptly crossed his fingers behind his back and hoped she bought it (for both their dignity's sake she had to).

Hinata thought of her own nightmarish situation the night before and nodded slowly, "I hope it's been sorted out for you Neji-Nee-kun."

To his credit, the talented Hyuga rookie did notice that Hinata's well wishes were not directed quite at him, but he was more relieved she bought the lie.

"Eh, Yeah, they're being sorted, anyways, are you really okay Hinata-chan? I don't want you to be just saying that so as not to worry me or your teammates."

Before she could reply Uteki-chan rushed in with baking soda, lemons, and boiling water, "I've brought them in Hinata-san!" Upon seeing Neji, she stutter-corrected herself, "I mean Hinata -sama! Neji-sama!"

Hinata face broke in a smile, grateful for the distraction, "Uteki-chan, there's no need for the-sama. Never mind though, let me help you!"

Then she took a hold of one end of the pot handle with her still soapy hands.

Uteki- being still terribly nervous of Neji and remembering what he said earlier, didn't let go of the pot, "no Hinata-sama, I insist, let me finish washing your jacket!"

Slightly annoyed, Hinata yanked the pot back towards her, it contents sloshing dangerously, "i'd perfer Hinata-chan, we already talked about this Uteki-chan please-"

"No I insist!"

"Uteki-"

Neji stood up sensing the danger in the two women's stubbornness, "both of you just put the pot-"

"I Insist!"

"No Uteki-chan, we agreed on this!"

Hinata yanked hard, the pot handle slipping from her wet grip, Uteki over balanced with a squeal and hot scalding water splashed against the ground, a good portion against Hinata's mid section and legs.

Neji reacted first, grabbing the cold hose and blasting it at Hinata.

Spluttering, Hinata yelled over the torrent, "NEJI!-" more spluttering, "STOP!"

Uteki was crying and rambling, "kamiforgiveme-Hinata-sama-I'mso-"

"NEJI!" She was fighting against the torrent now, "PLEASE!"

So the panicked half brother turned off the hose, "Sorry- I heard you're suppose to run burns under cold water- was that enough!?"

Hinata spat out a mini fountain of water, looking as miserable as a drowned cat, "yes Nee-kun, I think that was enough."

Uteki neatly tackled Hinata, "I'MSOSORRY-"

Hinata flummoxed tried to console her, "-It's okay Uteki-"

"NONOIt'sNOT,WEMUSTGOTO-"

"UTEKI-CHAN!"

She held the hysterical girl at arm's length, "I'm fine-"

"BUT!"

"I'm FINE! Look-"

Hinata then lifted her soaked shirt, showing the pale skin of her belly button, and Neji whipped his head away, wanting very suddenly to leave. "see? No burns- my clothes took most of it"

"B-BUT!"

"No. Redness. Please Uteki-chan don't make me take off my pants for more proof."

Neji cursed under his breath-maybe he could climb out the window.

"B...But what about that bruise?"

He turned back just in time to see Hinata retract her arms and cough.

"There's nothing Uteki-chan, you must have had something in your eye."

Neji walked over worried, "a bruise? You should look after yourself more," and took a hold of Hinata by the shoulder, "- was it on her stomach Uteki-chan?"

"Nee-kun don't worry, it's nothing!" Too late, Uteki had nodded and Neji grabbed her shirt end, raising it to reveal an angry purple bruise, right bellow the sternum.

The mousy girl gasped on seeing the injury more clearly, and the Hyugan prodigy's eyes narrowed. Hinata shook his hand off her shoulder and pulled her shirt down.

"Who kicked you like that Hinata-chan?" Team Gai were taijustu specialists, and Neji had inflicted as well as been on the receiving end of enough gut kicks to tell how a nasty one bruised.

"It's nothing Neji-kun forget about it."

"What do you mean it's nothing- you've been trained in med-nin jutsus and still that bruise is-"

She waved his hands away from her pleadingly, "I just forgot about it okay" which wasn't a lie, she did, "don't fret-"

"Did you forget these too?" Grabbing hold of both her hands, he turned her inside wrists outwards revealing a purplish band on each, with thin scabbing lacerations spanning them. Uteki hissed and Neji cursed himself for not seeing it earlier, the suds from washing the jacket were hiding them.

She tried to pull her hands back"...Neji-nee-kun-"

"Who did this to you? Did this happen yesterday?"

She ripped her hands back, "nothing happened yesterday!"

Her half brother glared at her, "really- nothing at all? You just went shopping and some stranger spilled ink on you and these kick and cuff bruises appeared out of no where?"

"Nee-kun stop jumping to conclusions."

Uteki looked fearfully between the two irritated Hyugas as they stared each other down.

"Uteki-chan go get our staffed med-nin"

"Forget it- I can fix them myself!"

"Get the med-nin!"

"No- see I'm healing it right now!" Left hand over her right wrist, healing chakra dome a glow.

"Get the med-nin so we can have a record."

"No, we don't need one!" Hinata grabbed Uteki by her shoulder to prevent her from leaving.

Neji looked angry and pained.

"Why are you so stubborn about this, you aren't seriously thinking of doing nothing?"

Uteki looked at Hinata's hand on her shoulder, knuckle white as she squeezed it, but not painfully.

"I just don't want trouble Nee-kun, let's go Uteki-chan, help me change out of these clothes."

The princess led the way, and the young servant followed, glancing back to see the upset talent of the clan turn away as well.

What she didn't see was Neji going to the wash tub, to examine the dirty coat.

* * *

_**A/N:**_ sorry for the lack of updates-from now on though- i'll cut off these end notes as they aren't particulairly necessary.

p.s. Kishimoto can go eat sea urchins, I won't do to Neji what he's done.

p.p.s. _Uteki _[雨滴]-raindrop


	5. Chapter 4

_**Ch.4: Collaboration**_

"Back at eight you hear me?"

"Oh Com'on mom I can't get anything done with that curfew!"

"All the better to avoid skeezy bars, now run along munchkin."

"Bagh come on Akamaru" then hissed to himself "-mom's still being a real buttercup."

Akamaru knew that was code lingo for bitch and whined disapprovingly.

"Yeah but she is! Seriously it's like all the girls in the city never heard of porn mag stashes- okay sure none of us want them to find em- but every guy has looked at one or two."

Akamaru whined again, kicking up dirt at his master, who promptly coughed.

"Damnit Lee doesn't count! And who you shitt'in bringing Iruka into this, he clearly fell for Naruto's sexy no jutsu!"

Shino watched his teammate and dog bicker from his perch in the tree.

"Do I want to know what you two are arguing about?"

"Oh hey Shino!" Said bug user landed beside the Inuzuka heir as the trio continued to walk away from the compound.

"Akamaru's convinced Iruka sensei doesn't and never has had a porn stash."

Shino just stared, anyone who didn't know him wouldn't have noticed the slight inch of his left eyebrow above his glasses.

"Again, why are you arguing this?"

Kiba floundered, "Don't look at me like that Shino! Seriously back me up on this man- our teach was definitely pervy enough to own one"

"You are arguing with your dog over our elementary school teacher's sexual pastime."

Kiba made a hawking noise, "Damnit Shino! Whose side are you on, me or my dog's?"

"Niether, you're both acting far stranger than usual for my taste."

Akamaru barked in annoyance.

Kiba snorted back, "oh shut it Akamaru, I did not start this!"

The big white dog did the mutt equivalent of a human harrumph and promptly ditched the duo.

"Yeah yeah, well at least we don't get fuck'n fleas! No offence Shino."

"I am more insulted that you associated my kikaichu bugs with fleas, our relationships are not nearly as parasitic or non-communicative."

Kiba then scoffed and replied in an overly pompous voice, "well I'm sorry about that too revered Aburame-sama."

Shino raised an eyebrow again in all his subtly.

"What?"

"Do not take offence to this, but what exactly 'crawled up your ass and died there' today?"

Kiba started snickering, "hehah! Jeeze, you totally used that one, and I said that just a few days ago! Damn, Hinata should be here man." Kiba and Hinata had made it a running joke/goal to make Shino repeat slangs that Kiba spouted, just because they sounded funny in Shino's straight-laced monotone voice.

Shino of course found it ridiculous, but went along. "Indeed she should be here, do you know why Hinata has cancelled on our team spar today?"

"Not really, maybe it's got something to do with what happened at the bar the other day. Then again, that still doesn't make sense."

"What are you talking about-elaborate?"

"Right, damn man that's a shame, you totally missed out- it's what started me and Akamaru disagreeing anyways."

"I am not sure I missed out anything when this disagreement ended where it did."

Kiba pointed at him in a huff, "if you're still making fun of me on that- you're getting nothing!"

Shino did his equivalent of an eyeroll, and Kiba made a zipped-lips motion.

"...go ahead Kiba, I am listening."

The Inuzuka face split into a grin and hooked his arm around his buddy's neck.

"Okay-so Naruto runs into me, Neji and Lee before the get together..."

* * *

After waiting a beat to make sure Kiba was done, Shino asked the easiest question first," So how does Akamaru arguing with you relate to this?"

"Ok, well Akamaru- started arguing with me after I explained like I did right now, I thought Kurenai-sensei overreacted, he thinks if a leader she-dog doesn't like something the pups are doing, then she has a good reason to. I told him to grow up- we weren't pups anymore and we shouldn't be punished for not being pups, and yeah we've nipped at each other since." It wasn't something Kiba felt proud of, but he felt he had to stand his ground on- even against his best friend.

Shino continued to ruminate on his friend's rant/ re-telling, and frowned in mid step.

"This does not make sense."

"Yeah I know right- I dunno what got into our teac-"

"No that's not what I mean." and both recon ninjas stopped walking.

"Kurenai sensei's behaviour does not quite add up, but niether does Hinata's- we are missing information here."

"Well, what are you on, how's the two connected?"

"I don't know, but their behaviours were initiated by the pictures. You said all the girls reacted badly and turned to scorn when they saw them- Hinata did not, reacting in something like-shock and fear instead? While all the male teachers did not scorn- but Kurenai sensei did- and specifically at Kakashi-san, Asuma-san and you- am I right?"

"Erm... Yeah I guess"

"Why did Hinata react so differently than the other girls? And why did Kurenai sensei single out you and not Lee-kun or Naruto-kun? If she was that upset. why did she hand over Sai-kun, who drew the pictures in the first place, to Kakashi-san and lecture at you and Asuma-san instead?"

Kiba scrunched his brows in a frown, "Isn't that because our Hinata is a lot less abrasive than girls like Ino, Sakura or Tenten? And Kurenai sensei singling me out cause I'm her student, Like Gai-san singled out Lee? I thought it was a general rule that Jonin sensei's handled their own students. Maybe she saw it as an embarrassment that I oogled. At least that's why I think she bitched at Asuma sensei more than Kakashi sensei- she's only hitched to one."

Shino ruminated that again before refuting it. "That explanation might work for Kakashi and Asuma sensei- but it does not for Gai-sensei. He's not married to her either, but got off without any reprimand from her. Kurenai-san also knows how much she's lectured at us, she should know that neither you nor I would purposely treat females disrespectfully or degradingly to hurt them. Much less bring this up to your mother, she has let both of us go on things like this with a smack on our head and more lecturing. She has never brought it up to our parents."

Kiba slowly nodded, realizing that in his anger towards his teacher he didn't look harder between the lines.

"She's not letting up on something she knows, but she has not chosen to tell you either. Same goes for Hinata, though she might not be punishing you, her reaction was something extreme compared to her peers. Even if they come off as abrasive to you or me, I do not think other kunochi would have reacted better than Sakura-chan, Ino-chan, and TenTen-chan. Both Hinata and Kurenai-san know something we don't, otherwise they would not have reacted the way they did."

"Geh- all this over a couple of pictures," Kiba mumbled to himself, said images of hot girl, Kurenai, and Hinata flashed in front of his eyes.

Kiba blinked, eyes strained as he replayed that thought.

"Kiba?" Shino inquired as his companion's eyes grew wider.

"HOLY SHIT!" A dark blush and pained look flew across his face simultaneously.

"Kiba!?"

"I'm such an idiot- crap I have to be wrong!"

"-Kiba-"

"Shit'in hell -THAT F*€KING BASTARD!"

"KIBA!" Shino shook his friend's shoulder

"WHAT?!"

"What are you so upset about?"

The Inuzaku snarled, "whatever Kurenai sensei's not spilling! We have to find her now!" He then started dashing to their training ground.

"Why is that setting you off?" Shino kept in sprint with his now agitated teammate.

"Those drawings might be of-,"and Kiba half growled, half choked "of our Hinata-chan."

He could feel his teammate flinch.

Both were silent and the Inuzaku half wondered if his teammate was mad at him, heck he was furious at himself, for letting his dick think for him instead connecting the dots.

Shino broke the silence, replying in coldness that the Inuzuka knew only promised pain, "we are punishing Naruto-kun's teammate regardless right?"

Kiba laughed harshly, in both zeal and relief "Definitely."

* * *

"Can you tell me what ink stained this?"

The white haired shop owner scratched the back of his head sheepishly as he took the neatly cut square of cloth. The square was lavender and made of the tough blend he recognized from standard ninja-wear, black smears and splatter marked half of it.

"Honestly Hyuga-san, it could be anything in the shop- we have a lot of different brands. For most of them though it should come off if washed properly."

Neji's eyes scrutinized the fabric and then back at the shop owner, "My cousin was washing the jacket this came from for a while, and it wasn't coming off. Does that narrow it down?"

The old man adjusted his glasses, "well that depends- was that jacket heated? How long did it dry after getting stained?" Something about the stains on the cloth didn't feel right on closer inspection; they made the cloth stiff, like the ink was baked into it.

"About half a day, I don't know about heated," he was guesstimating, but Neji had to start somewhere.

The shop keeper rubbed his chin, "are you sure? The ink in this looked it's been there longer than that."

Neji crossed his arms, "Positive, a day tops."

Scratching his dry white hair again, he replied, "alright- none of my inks alone could do this to ninja wear in a day, no drawing inks do, it's been tampered with- did someone preform a jutsu on your cousin's clothing with inks?"

The corner of the Hyuga's lips dipped, "what jutsus would cause this?"

At this the shop owner smirked amused, "you tell me Hyuga-san, I simply sell my inks to Konoha -nin, I do not know what they are always used for."

Neji's deepening scowl let the shop keeper know the matter wasn't a joke.

"Show me which types of inks your ninja customers buy."

The old man tottered from behind the cash register display, "alright, alright Hyuga-san, no need to get upset."

He shuffled to the aisle full of inks, "the ninja that do come for ink seem to prefer the heavier kind, or the ones that come in bulk."

"Which ones shop owner?"

"Please Hyuga- san, call me Kon'ya-ojīchan."

"Well Kon'ya-san?" The shop owner smiled kindly, pointing to a brand on the rack.

"The Magpie brand is most popular, but some customers prefer Red Sun, Black Gold, or Tezuka. I don't have many regular ninja customer, although one has been kind enough to explain what he thinks the ninja that shop here use them for."

"Go on," Neji wanted to hear more since any information might help- he was going buy all four and test them, but hearing this wouldn't hurt.

"Magpie come in bulk, and is fairly heavy duty. They're more suitable for exterior work or signage. My regular ninja customer said it was the brand often carried in other ninja gear shops. Most ninja customers would buy it for explosive tags, since it apparently held large amounts of chakra well for a short time."

"Red Sun and Black Gold brand he explained were better for calligraphy, paintings and detailed arrays. He said that these brands were most likely used for sealing justsu. They could hold a fair amount of chakra for a relatively long time, but not a high amount in a short time."

"The last kind, Tezuka, was the one he preferred most often. It was after he explained it to me that I began recommending it to other ninja customers. Those who I recommended it to liked it and came back for more," the shop keeper smiled fondly at the memory, Neji ahemed and the old man continued unperturbed.

"He explained that he preferred Tezuka kind for its responsiveness to chakra. It held chakra longest of the four and dried fastest. It does not hold as much chakra as Magpie, but it could for a lesser amount of time. It's pigments are as fine as Red Sun and Black Gold, made it equally good for detailed seal work. For that, he thought Tezuka should have been priced higher. I told him if I did, I'd lose his patronage. He responded that I should do that anyways, that he liked my shop and he had to spend his earnings somewhere. Such funny boy."

Neji listened to all of this carefully, "who is this regular ninja customer of yours? He seems to have tested a lot of ink for jutsu use."

Kon'ya-san eyes turned merry, "He's a bit odd in mannerism, but he mean's well. He told me to call him Sai."

As Neji's face fell to something grimmer, Kon'ya-san spoke with sudden apprehension, "you- don't happen to know him do you Hyuga-san?"

The genius of the Hyuga did not answer, instead plucking a bottle of Tezuka black ink, "I think I've found what I was looking for Kon'ya-san."

The bespectaled old man clasped his hands worriedly, as Neji turned brusquely back to the cash register.

* * *

"Kiba-kun! Shino-kun! Hold up!"

Kiba and Shino skidded to a stop, both turning to see the quickly approaching figure. The brown haired boy sniffed once and yelled back, "We're busy Neji! We'll talk to you another time!" Only a few hundred more yards before they'd be at the training ground where Kurenai-sensei would have answers for them.

"No this won't take long- lucky I saw you two running past Kon'ya-san's shop."

Kiba snarled, "fine, fine, tell us you want, we're in a hurry!"

Neji pulled out a black bottle and what looked like a piece of fabric from Hinata's jacket. "Does the ink in this bottle smell the same as the dried one on here.

Team eight's boys looked at each other before Kiba snatched the cloth, Shino asking what they both wanted to know, "This is Hinata's isn't it? Why do you have this Neji?"

"Help me identify the ink on it first then I'll explain."

Kiba's nose twitched in front of the fabric, it smelt of Hinata's shampoo, Neji's ninja pack, some flowery washing detergent, and faintly of someone else. "Give me that bottle" the Inuzuka growled, catching the sealed container from the Hyuga.

Kiba twisted it open, and flinched mildly from the strong ink scent. He didn't even need to open it fully to identify who's it was.

"Neji, this is Sai's crap. Why the hell's it on Hinata's stuff!?" The smell of that ink clung to the boy every day.

Neji's face looked ashen, "Are you sure Kiba? You can't make a mistake."

"Sure, I'm sure. Your bugs can smell it too right Shino?"

The glasses nin nodded, brows slightly creased as he looked at the cloth Kiba had passed him.

"Explain Neji," Shino did not like the lines of thought his brain was arriving at.

The Hyuga partriach gritted his teeth, he didn't want to jump to conclusions either but he could feel it already, an itch to snap Sai's neck.

"Something happened to Hinata yesterday, she won't tell me what. But she has a nasty kick bruise on her stomach and cuff like bruises on her wrists, her coat was covered in that ink-."

Said ink bottle shattered between Kiba's fingers, "your shitting me, she met him yesterday and he **hurt **her!? That's why she called in sick!?"

Neji frowned, "seems like it." Kiba threw the glass ink shards on the ground and stepped on them. "Shit, shit, shitshitSHIT!"

Shino's own knuckles cracked quietly beneath his sleeves, "we can't talk to Kurenai like this anymore."

Kiba kicked at the ink stained dirt, "no-duh- she'll know we're pissed off, fuck! We can't ask Hinata!"

"Ask Hinata what?"

Both re-con boys looked towards Neji, who's own anger could only be seen in the way his fingers dug into the fabric of his forearm.

Kiba licked his dry lips as he turned back to Shino- "he is her cousin right?- should we ask him? There had to be a reason he ran off at the bar." The Inuzuka was finally starting to take back his opinion of Neji's sexuality, if somewhat grudgingly.

Shino nodded and Neji stared between them in confusion, "...what?"

"Do you know who those drawings of the girl were? At the bar the other day?"

Neji shifted to look uncomfortably at Kiba, "What? You guys don't?"

Shino nearly hissed, "Spit it out Neji."

The Hyuga looked away, feeling the same shame he tried to get rid of at counselling, "it was Hinata-chan-"

"F*€K! I knew it!" Kiba tugged at his hair, this was horrible, he felt horrible, as well as really pissed off.

Shino cracked his own knuckles again, kikaichu bugs started exiting sensing his burning anger. "Well that leaves only one course of action."

His fellow teammate laughed terribly, "yeah no kidding."

Neji watched all of this, and calmly completed their thoughts, "want help?"

Both recon boys switched their attention back at the third person of the group.

"Three tracking specialists, we'll trap Sai in no time."

Kiba ginned menacingly, "Sure- me and Shino get first dibs."

Neji waved a hand, "Yeah, yeah, just don't mess the bastard up too much, leave me something to work with," Byakugan activating as he talked.

* * *

**Name translations:**

_Kon'ya-ojīchan_[紺屋おじいちゃん]- Dyer grandpa- _Kon'ya_[紺屋]-Dyer.

_Tezuka_[手塚]- After Osamu Tezuka- greatest manga-ka that ever lived. Sai would love his stuff.


	6. Chapter 5

_**Ch.5: Signs**_

Hinata and Sai sneezed one after another.

Akamaru barked, and Hinata scratched the big dog's ears.

"I don't think anyone's talking about me Akamaru- that's just superstition."

"You never know Hinata-san, you could be jinxing yourself, here are the snacks you asked for~"

"Thanks Uteki-chan, and don't leave yet, eat with us." Hinata replied, grabbing one of the sweet dango pieces and tossing it to the big dog, he chomped on it mid air- the chewed contentedly.

Uteki poured tea for both of them, smiling at the scene, she really did like working for Hinata-san, she never thought she'd befriend the main branch Hyuga. Picking up a dango piece she asked conversationally, "Is it okay for Akamaru to be here?"

The Hyuga princess nodded mid chew, tossing Akamaru another dango piece he happily devoured.

"Mm- Kiba-kun" she swallowed," and Shino-kun often visit. Akamaru comes every time. Don't worry about it Uteki-chan- I'm happy to have him here."

The mousy servant nibbled on her piece, replying thoughtfully, "I understand that Hinata-san, what I mean is it normal for Akamaru to come by himself- not that I'm scared anymore," she added embarrassed, "he's really friendly once you get to know him." The big white dog barked an affirmative reply, he was just glad the mousy girl had relaxed, she looked like she was about to scream when he climbed over the compound wall 10 minutes ago. Hinata-san had stopped her in time and explained to the new servant that the white nin-dog was a teammate and partner to Inuzuka-san.

"...hhmm no, Akamaru doesn't usually come alone... but it's happened before, sometimes when he's had a fight with Kiba-kun, or to fetch me because my teammates wanted to meet up. Shino-kun sends his kikaichu bug sometimes instead, they take turns I think." She sipped her tea, seeing Akamaru here did make her feel bad for skipping on her team.

"Then did Akamaru have a fight with Kiba-san?" Uteki asked curiously, as said dog woofed and rolled on his back nudging Uteki's leg with a paw, the servant giggled and scratched the bigger dog's stomach.

Hinata's observed amused, "I think so, I can't understand Akamaru as well as Kiba-kun would, but when I asked earlier he did the same thing. I took it as a 'Yes- now scratch my stomach, don't want to talk about him.'"

The nin dog barked in agreement and Uteki giggled back, then turned to her friend, "still Hinata-san, you seem understand Akamaru plenty. So what do you do to help them make up?" Hinata got off from the porch and stood on the other side of the panting nin-dog, "...well I usually tickle him into submission until he agrees to go back to Kiba-kun again, want to help Uteki-chan?"

Akamaru whimpered, tail no longer waving, both girls looked at each other with big grins. "Get'em!"

The big dog stood no chance.

* * *

Sai rubbed his nose. "I told you we should have gone back. You should have worn something thicker or you're going catch a cold in that."

"Bah- don't worry about him Sakura-chan, he's thick skinned, and it's not that cold."

"Says you- you're the one with an oven in your stomach." Then stuck her hands in her pocket for warmth, the day was surprisingly chilly for August, although it might just be because they were walking in the shadow of trees. They'd finished their team meet-n-spar routine early and were going home.

Naruto beamed and walked backwards arms crossed above his head, "Neh- the furball should be good for something! That's my rent demand from him! But~" He then sidled beside her, arms stretched suggestively above her,"-if you're cold, we could y'know~"

Sai stole the words from Sakura, "dickless I think you enjoy being punched too much."

"What!? I do not! Besides Sakura-chan's punches hurt" Naruto pouted, retracting the previously descending arm and rubbed his cheek where she had punched him earlier during the spar.

Sakura put her arms on her hips, "well sorry for punching hard! Last time I recalled, all punches were supposed to hurt."

Sai interrupted absent minded, "fist bumps don't- I read that in a book recently." Naruto laughed at the glare Sakura sent in Sai's direction.

"That's not a punch."

"Ne, Ne Sakura-chan, its friend to friend punch! Like a greeting between teammates and stuff, Get it?"

"Apparantly not, but Sai's read about, so he _must_ get it." She replied sarcastically.

Naruto grinned, "let's find out-"and raised a fist over Sakura's head, saying in all seriousness "Hit me ya dick lov'in monkey horse!"

Sai didn't even turn to look at him, but met the fist, above, under, and against not missing a beat, "if you say that again about me, I will actually hit you." Naruto made an explosion sound, and they both retracted their hands with waving fingers, he then started laughing.

"Oi, but you went along with it Jackass!" He sniggered devilishly, "I'm totally going to say that every time now." Sai sighed, "and I'm going to run out of energy punching you aren't I?" Naruto laughed harder before sticking his tongue, "you keep dreaming jackass."

Sakura looked back and forth incredulous, "okay what gives?! You two planned this! When?!"

"When we were partnered in the spar! That was our signal in case you or Yamato-san tried to masquerade as us and use divide and conquer -yeah!"

Sai scratched the tip his nose, not able to hide the corner of his lips twitching upwards, "his kage-bunshin came up with it when I suggested an upfront signal." They had won the spar that day.

Sakura huffed, "well then- I guess me and Sai will just have to come up with _our_ _**own**_ signal when we get partnered up, won't we Sai?" Then proceeded to lean an elbow suggestively on his shoulder, to which Sai raised an eyebrow at.

"NANI?! What's with that secretive flirtsy undertone Sakura-chan!?" Naruto spazzed, then Sakura failed to stiffle her giggling and Sai shook his head, not bothering to hide his own grin. Naruto continued to flail, "now you're both laughing at me! So meeaan!"

Sakura finally eased on the chuckling, replying through a grin "Naruto, I was just teasing you silly, you react so easily when it comes to me, calm down; it won't be anything worse than your fist bump."

"No- it will probably be much more boring."

"See what I mean?"

Naruto still looked unconvinced, "I dunno Sakura-chan.." The fox boy then stopped, snapping out of whatever he was going to say, "-hey what's that in your hand Sai?"

Sakura turned to her other side to see Sai examining a small insect lodged between his fingers. "-looks like an Aburame kikaichu bug."

Both teammates walked around to have a closer look, the insect buzzed pitifully. "How can you tell?" Sakura asked curiously.

Sai turned the bug over gently, "-it's got markings like the ones on Shino-kun's female bugs."

Naruto rubbed his nose, "er well, when did you learn to identify Shino's bugs though?" That was kind creepy no matter how he tried to wrap his head around it.

"Before I met you all."

"-really?" Naruto's face puckered in confusion at him, as did Sakura. Ever the quick one though, the kunochi's eyes squinted and she asked to confirm what her mind already concluded at, "you learned about us before you met us."

Sai nodded indifferently, letting the bug free as it flew away, "I was given such before my re-assignment, on you, Naruto-kun, and all of your friends and superior officers."

Naruto bit the corner of his lips, sensing there was something else going on, "why would that Danzo coot give you all that information? Couldn't you have learned that by meeting us?" Sai looked at him calmly but seriously, "to prevent any surprises from interrupting what I was supposed to do in Grass." Sai was talking about killing Sasuke, a mission he had abandoned and they knew he had.

The blond and pink looked at each other, Sakura speaking up for both as they stopped walking, "So why are you telling us now-about that information?" _Why are you speaking so_ _carefully?_

The Ink nin stopped as well, smiling frankly, "because you've both been good to me, I don't wan't to keep anymore things from my friends, and I'm tired of this making me do so." He opened his mouth sticking out his tongue to reveal the three layered line seal tattooed on the back of it. He closed his mouth after he could tell Sakura had mentally memorized it.

Naruto broke the silence first, eyes turning serious, "Okay who the hell are you and what did you do to the real Sai?"

The pale boy raised an eyebrow at him, as if saying _like really? really?_ While fighting the sudden physical urge to laugh, that was just like Naruto.

Sakura snorted, "That is the real Sai you dummy!"

"He just called us his friends and actually talked like a normal friend would! We haven't done anything different today, and normal Sai'd never do that! Seriously you imposter- how do you know all this info about Sai!?"

The ink-nin shook his head in amusement, "Listen to Ugly Dickless- anyways it seems Shino is looking for me, say goodbye to Yamato-san for me- and take care of yourselves," Sai pushed a burst of chakra into his legs and dashed off. He could hear Naruto yelling ('oi-where the hell you think you're going!? Sakura-chan why are you stopping me!?'), and the medic shushing him to drag the blond off.

Stark relief settled into the back of his chest as he moved away. He could rely on them, really rely on them, like one could trust their life to the hands of real comrades, family and vice versa. Knowing that filled something he didn't even realize had been missing these years. Sai breathed deeply, Hinata was wrong, and Shin's happy grin, now accompanied by Naruto's face splitting one and Sakura's amused one, flashed in his mind.

_It's not fake, none of us are faking._

* * *

"I've found him"

Kiba's end snarled out of the speaker, "where is he? We'll meet up with you!"

"He was with Naruto-kun and Sakura-chan. They just split. He's still making his way southwest away from the river in west forest."

Neji's voice sounded out, "good, that cuts most of the complications out of the picture."

Shino narrowed his gaze as Hasu buzzed in his ear, "hold up a second" and turned off his microphone.

_"_He let you go?" The bug buzzed affirmatively, then continued in dissent. Kiba's voice buzzed out the speaker, "Yo-Shino you still there?"

Shino's gaze hardened, "we can't stop now Hasu, besides, Okō is already following him." Shino crackled the mic back on, Hasu buzzed disapprovingly.

"-I'm here- I have another bug to track him so we won't lose him, but something about his parting with Naruto-kun and Sakura-chan was off. He caught the first bug and identified her as mine, then explained how he knew that to his teammates before letting her go. I think he's had files with data on all of us, We should re-group and go over it again before we strike."

"Damnit Shino- if he's bloody alone! what the hell are we wasting our breath on? This our chance!"

"Kiba, we're planning to jump him, you really think Naruto-kun's going to let that go easily? We need to do this right the first time- He can't catch us in the middle of it." Shino wasn't afraid of the jinchūriki, but he knew his kikaichu inhabitants were, and it didn't help that some of them were now reluctant to fight.

Kiba hissed into the radio, "So what, bring it! I've wanted a re-match with that dunder head for years!" He was a dunder head at that, bringing the damned pictures so ignorantly to them, Naruto had some fucking responsibility for Hinata fainting too.

Neji buzzed in, "your teammate's right Kiba-kun, we'll still have the advantage of numbers and surprise, but we've already lost some of it if Sai knows about Shino-kun. We have to be careful." Kiba growled in frustration, "why the f*€k are you all sissing out!? We're doing this aren't we?!"

Neji buzzed out again, "We are Kiba-kun, but it'll just be easier without Naruto on our backs. One at a time, have a little patience."

Shino spoke into the mike one last time, "I'm at the top of the tallest oak tree on the northwest end of the river, with three knot holes facing south, see you guys there, over and out."

* * *

"What do you mean Sai was trying to get us to leave!?"

Sakura sighed massaging her forehead, "do you really think he would have ditched us if he could explain more? Or tell us to say good-bye to Yamato-taichou for him when all three of us just did?"

Naruto then argued back, "well that's why I called him an imposter! Normal Sai doesn't talk that weird or spout thanks for friendship- he calls us names and watches us talk with that funny look of his. He's been different since we met up with him this morning!" Which was a shame really, the team spar today really had been their best yet. It was the first time in a while that he felt like he had connected again with his teammate. Impostor Sai's seriousness at his clones demonstration of the details in the fist bump was amusing, but Naruto appreciated the guy's apparent earnestness. He envied bonds like Shikamaru had with Chouji in his younger days; he'd seen them fist bump casually and easily and wanted that kind of security himself. He eventually found that brotherly something with Sasuke; even though last time it was just fists at each other then as a team. He still wasn't giving up on the Uchiha, but Sakura brought him out of his funk with finger snaps in front of his face.

"You there?"

"Er- yeah-sorry Sakura-chan."

"It's okay, I get what you're talking about Naruto. He has been different, and his apartment has been proof of that, something happened last night. But I don't think someone attacked him and replaced him either. The apartment didn't look any different aside from the missing paintings and the scorch mark. And if the Sai we're talking about really was impostor, he would have tried to keep the environment the same as we remembered it- by making changes he'd be causing suspicion." Naruto interrupted again, "Well what if he couldn't? What if he destroyed those paintings accidentally fighting the real Sai? The scorch mark might not be-"

Sakura put a finger on his lips to stop Naruto from motor- mouthing further. "There's always ways to try- If Sai had an attacker in his own home aiming to kill and replace him, they would have noticed the paintings and done something to disguise them if they were broken; genjutsu, bunshin or otherwise. I couldn't feel any chakra cloak or genjutsu system there. Besides did the Sai that leave really feel like an imposter to you Naruto? Can you really tell me all the ways Sai talked to us were lies?"

Naruto thought of the last smile Sai gave them; the eyebrow he raised and the corner of his lips twitching in response to the accusation.

"...No I guess not." Those were like the honest Sai smile he first saw in Orichimaru's lair. This of course made Naruto more concerned, "But, then what is going on if that is our Jackass? What the hell happened last night?"

"We don't know yet Naruto, it's going to have to wait till we drill him later. That seal on his tongue though, Sai wants us to look at now. He was trying to tell us he couldn't talk freely because of it. Telling us to say good bye to Yamato-san for him and take care of ourselves earlier, was his way of saying, 'go to Yamato-taichou and find out for yourselves what's on my tongue.' On top of that, we don't know why Shino-kun's bug was following him and listening in on us. I don't think he did either - that's why he left us- he didn't want anyone to see where we'll go or what we'd do next."

Naruto frowned, "then let's hurry up, He'll still be waiting for us later right?"

So the duo sped up, running back to the new team seven training ground. They were oblivious of the twin kikaichu bugs flying after them ten feet behind, or one of those turning and heading back the direction which they came from.

* * *

**Name translation:**

_Hasu_[蓮]-lotus flower

_Okō _[織工]-weaver

**A/N **Princess P.: interesting note on the gaahina fic- I might look for it, perhaps Sai drawing Hinata Nekkid is just a popular idea XD. As for Naruto's idiocy-well he is indeed that, not quite sure he deserves castration for it though lol. In general, this story is more so a case of: 'What can go wrong, will go wrong', and I hope you can get a feel for what direction I'll be taking his character, as well as Neji, Shino, and Kiba from this chapter. Can't garuntee you'll like it, but as long as you are curious, I'll try my best to keep it interesting ;).


	7. Chapter 6

_**Ch. 6: Face Off**_

Sai's turned as he stopped walking down the the path.

"Do you want to talk Shino? I know you're there."

The Aburame nin stepped out from behind the tree trunk.

"So you could tell I had another kikaichu bug following you? Impressive- when did you notice."

"Are you talking about when the bug started following me? or when that bug stopped following because you arrived?"

Shino's eyes narrowed behind his glasses, "most people should not be able to tell either."

"I'll take that as a compliment," the dark haired boy on the ground replied, discretly pulling out his ink scroll and a kunai from his hip pack,_ something's wrong._

That wrong sense proved to be Kiba Inuzuka, "Keh- you shouldn't bother fucker, it won't make a difference," jumping down from the trees behind him. Sai turned his head slightly to regard the offed Inuzuka, who was tossing a kunai up and down in one hand.

He then fake smiled, "No, I shouldn't and definitly wouldn't want to take any compliments from you, dog-shit."

Kiba's gwaffed, "Naruto wasn't kidding when he said you picked assholish nicknames, if I didn't know better, I'd think you were trying to piss us off." The last part came out as a growl and the next came off as a hiss of a whisper, "too bad you've already done that."

Shino then landed infront of him, and Sai bounced away from both ninja reflexivly. The hooded nin raised his arms, kikaichu bugs poured out in swaths of clouds.

"Let us see if you're as good at avoidance as detection Sai."

Kiba laughed nastily, "And if you'll bleed ink or blood!" Then launched himself at him, their kunai's scrapping each other with sparks. As the weapons missed, Kiba spun into a round house kick aimed at Sai's chest that the ink nin back flipped to avoid.

Upon landing, Sai heard Kiba's yell out,"TSUGAA!" And barely twisted in time to avoid the vicious whirlwind attack. That motion didn't protect him from the bite of a kunai stabbed into his back or the bugs that swarmed him. The post-root nin ripped out the weapon and dived to the ground, tucking into a quick roll to get away while trying to crush the bugs already sucking. It didn't quite work, but he could feel them release him.

"Not good enough," Shino threw a rain of shuriken to where Sai's head use to be. The ink nin blocked what he could with his own and aquired weapon before throwing them back at his assailant. He then flicked open his scroll ink cartriage, and flew through one handed seals, creating ink clones that converged on the Abimaru.

"That won't work!" Kiba yelled as he tackled the real Sai to try to pin him down. Sai elbowed and kneed Kiba's back and gut, causing the dog nin to let go as they fell with a cough. "Keh- you jackass!" Sai rolled back to his feet and unflured the scroll.

Shino's bugs had already dispelled the clones, and moved on mass to attack him, but the ink-nin had drawn a large bird in time, and flew from the cloud of insects.

"Oi, don't think you can run away!" The Inuzaku had recovered and chased after by running up a near by tree. Sai unflurred more of the scroll quickly scrawled out flying dragons, releasing one to capture Kiba and the rest to occupy the swarming bugs. The boy laughed, "wrong one!" As the dragon passed through him.

_A bunshin_."Shit."

Sai didn't get to look for the real Kiba, as the ink bird beneath him splattered unexpectedly from a few kikaichu bugs that slipped past him. Desperatly he drew a lion and relased it in time beneath him to break the fall. Still his right ankle cracked audibly after the ink construct popped. He ignored it and stood up as he fast as he could, the real Inuzaku laughed at his uneven stance, "Oi, looks like you can't put weight on that foot bastard- where you gonna run now?"

Sure enough Shino had walked behind him, kikaichu bugs spreading into a loose ring around them. "Give up Sai, you've lost."

The ink nin's eyes narrowed at the bug nin, and pulled out another scroll, "lost what, this school-yard bully attempt at of an ambush?"

The Inuzaku bristled, "oh we're the worst bullies you'll meet shit head!" He rushed at him, "Nab' him Shino!"

Sai's hands moved in a blur, released four pre-drawn gorrilas in a flourish, two for the attackers and two to launch him into the air above the tightening ring of black bugs. At the apex of the throw, Sai released an large ink Albatross and hissed breathlessly on landing. _I have to get away._

They weaved into and through the tree branches, bugs and dog nin raced after. Sai turned back to draw more obsticals of distraction just as they passed the treeline, but couldn't release a single one as he was suddenly hooked with an armbar off his bird. Sai saw milky white eyes as Neji landed safely on a branch while he plummeted down. He stopped from crashing by planting chakra feet sharply on a trunk. His ink, brush and scroll however had long sailed past and clattered noislessly onto the ground. He slid off the tree trunk to retrieve them, but as he fell into the last jump, Kiba's whirlwind form barreled into his periferee. Sai could not dodge mid fall and they slammed into the ground.

"Gotcha!" The Inuzaku hollered victoriously as he spun out of the crater of his girating jutsu, marching to where Sai lay. The ink-nin's head had whiplashed against the compacted dirt and he stared dizzily up at his assailant, tasting blood in his phlegm.

Kiba stepped on Sai's shoulder, leaning down in a sneer at him, "Wanna try to call me names now f*€k twat?"

He spat that blood into Kiba's face, "Ack you little f*€ker!" The Inuzaku stepped off, rubbing at his eyes, enough room for Sai to kick off him and flex along it to stand back upright. He flinched as he did so, from the injured ankle and new gouge at his side, bleeding from Kiba's jutsu. Sai however ignored the pain and ripped open one last scroll to release some more pre-drawn ink beasts.

"Not so fast," then the world went dark as a cloud of kikaichu bugs finally descended on his head.

He barely managed to release a few, before he had to drop the scroll to claw off the bugs. He could feel them crawl into his nose and ear, more piled at the cut on his back and gash in his side.

"It's useless, you've already lost," Sai turned his head, it was Neji's voice. He felt several painful stabs on the base of his neck before blacking out.

* * *

"The f#€k Neji!? I said me and Shino first dibs!"

Neji finished tieing their captives wrist, "I know- Naruto and Sakura are done talking to Yamato- we need to move away from this forest." He took out more wire for Sai's feet.

Shino nodded, the one bug he left to watch them just returned aswell, "he's right- they will be around here in about 10- Yamato-san is with them."

Kiba pulled a face, "Fine where we moving the bastard to? If its far, I'm not carrying this ass the whole way." Then hefted Sai's limp form over his shoulder, _it'd be easier if Akamaru was helping_, but banished that thought, Akamaru wouldn't help.

Neji rubbed his chin, "Forest fourty-four, security there is easy to by-pass and there won't be interruptions."

Kiba shrugged, "Okay," the old chunin exam grounds weren't far either. The Inuzaku then kicked at the scroll by his feet, it flew up towards Shino, who caught it.

"Did you see what he released?"

Shino examined the scroll, tiny and large moths dotted the page, "no, but it's not hard to guess- they are moths." Then a swath of black bugs covered the inked page before taking to air, and Shino re-rolled the scroll. Kiba shrugged and ran up a tree with his burden, Neji however didn't look convinced. "Your bugs can find them?"

The Hyuga partriarch didn't know Shino well enough to notice the corner ends of his nose creasing in a smirk. "Please Neji, my kikaichu bugs have been doing hunts for small moles for years. Kurenai-sensei use to tag insects and small animals with a dot of lipstick and force us to track them."

Kiba hawked a laugh above hearing his teammate, "man those were the days, now, you guys coming or what?" At his prompt, the other two ran up to meet him and all three leapt along the tree line.

* * *

"Where exactly did Sai say he'd meet up with you?" Yamato asked in concern as he trotted with his younger teammates.

Sakura frowned while replying, "he didn't, we assumed he just moved further away in the forest to give us space to find you."

"Maybe he did go look for Shino?" Naruto prompted, "that is what he said he'd do when he left."

Sakura quirked an eyebrow, "did he find him though? Shino's not exactly someone easy to find- or notice."

Yamato shook his head, "Nevermind, show me where you guys parted, he might have left behind clues there."

"Hai Yamato-taicho," both shinobi veering left as they climbed a hill, down to its gulley and then up another. Originally the duo simply wanted an explination for Sai's seal, but Yamato upon hearing the explination/question wanted to see it for himself. He explained to his youngers that it was a silencing seal preventing Sai from revealing certain information verbally, most likely Danzo implemented himself. By showing it to them, he was basically betraying Root. Naruto had asked why his betrayel of orders at grass wasn't considered the same, _"I thought y'now he was on our side when he did that-yeah."_

The first shodai clone then explained,_ "he was, but Danzo wasn't there, and we technically found out before he had the chance. By then you had already worked your nakama-magic and Sai had chosen to do what he wanted instead of trying to kill Sasuke. He could still have excused the failure of the mission due to our interference to Danzo. The way he voluntarily showed you guys the seal however- that was basically the same as saying 'I want out of Root, I have intel I want to share.'"_

_"So we're going to help him out, right?" _Adding on as an after thought,_ "and what do you mean Nakama-magic? I'm a ninja not a magician!"_

_"You make friends with people unnaturally fast Naruto, that's your brand of magic"_ at which Sakura nodded vigourously in agreement, _"its true,"_ and the jinchūriki regarded both like they were crazy. _"Anyways, that's not my decision to make, this is the first time it's happened in Root, there has been one or two attempts to by other nin in regular Anbu to leave through betraying the hokage- but in all cases, we need to bring it to Tsunada-sama to decide."_

At which Naruto had grinned, _"Nene, Baa-chan will definitly help- its not like jackass's done anything wrong- yeah!"_

Yamato wasn't so sure, but was brought out of his ruminations by Sakura's voice.

"We're here taichou-san," and the trio landed. The wood ninja looked around the valley and it looked the same as the others they passed.

"Which direction did he head?"

Naruto pointed to behind Yamato's head, "thata ways- how are we gonna track him though Yamato-san?"

"I don't know yet, but your gonna help Naruto, create a dozen kage-bunshins, we're all going to comb the place for any ink signs, tags, marks or creatures."

Naruto grumbled, "that's gonna take forever" and created a 100, "you heard'em, go!"And all surrounding trees were filled with them momentarily, all loud and jostleing.

Yamato had to sigh, his ramen loving kohai was the definition of over-kill.


	8. Chapter 7

_**Ch.7: Beat down**_

Sai awoke as he was dumped against the forest floor, landing on his wrists that were bound by ninja wire like his feet.

"Hooof, you're heavier than you look fatass," Kiba complained as he stood and stretched his shoulder and arms.

Sai coughed, gouged side still bleeding and paining him, but not dulling his tongue, "more like your just weak puppy-puke, what does your mother make you practice, picking up your dog's shit?"

Kiba reponded by kicking the bleeding side viciously, Sai coughed heavily, "what was that about my mother again?"

"Eughh...Don't know, probably something about how ugly she is, she couldn't look good if she had you." The Inuzaku then snatched him by the collar.

"Run that by me again f#€ker, _**I dare you,**_" kunai spinning in his other hand, Sai blinked blearily.

"Kiba- wait," Shino reached for his teammate's shoulder, sensing his bloodlust.

Too late, Sai yabbed again, "peh-now you're deaf too dog shit? I said your mother was butt ugly, and your sister's a -" the kunai tip was shoved into Sai's mouth before he could say more, cutting the side of his lip.

"Kiba!-"

"Sai, you really like to talk don't you? How would you like it if I cut out that snake toungue of yours hun? You'd like that wouldn't you? ya Little F*€K3R HUN!?"

Blood dribbled out the corner of Sai's lips, his face a rigid mask, "No, you're just gett'in off on torture dick-for-brains-" Sai gurgled in pain as the the kunai was ripped out, it deftly sliced through the flesh in his cheek, widening that side of his mouth.

"Thought so- that hurts like bitch doesn't it?"

"Enough Kiba!-" Shino grabbed his teammates shoulder,"- we're getting off focus." Neji watched the wild-eyed-Inuzuka snort,"-I thought the focus was to beat him senseless?"

Shino tugged at his teammate to be upright again, more concerned with his friend's self control, "and to teach him a lesson in regards to Hinata-chan, we're getting payback for her remeber?"

At mention of the girl's name Sai seemed to twitch into alterness, "what'd you say Dung-beatle?"

Shino's one brow raised, "is that my nickname? If so, I do not appreciate it."

Sai exhaled and lurched to sit up, "answer my question first- what's this 'getting payback for Hinata' business?"

Kiba snarled in anger, "what do you think asshole?!"

He blinked grogilly, "sorry, was I talking to you dog-shit?"

"HOW ABOUT YOU TALK TO MY CLAWS!"

Shino kept Kiba back, "calm yourself Kiba- theatening him won't make him understand."

Sai mumbled under his breath, "how am I suppose to talk to claws anyways dog-shit, they're inanimate."

Neji sighed under his breath in annoyance as Kiba barked obscenities in the background and Shino continued to reel him back.

"Do you really have no idea why we've beaten you up?"

Sai stared blankly, "No, you crazies had a reason?"

Neji threw the scrap of Hinata's coat by Sai's seat and crouched to his level, "last night, you met Hinata-chan. You hurt her, you're paying for that. You're going to spill about whatever else you did last night too. Then you're going to apologize to her, grovel if necessarry, or else we're gonna do worse then just cuts and bruises, much worse."

Sai continued to stare blankly at the scrap of cloth, "...that's what this is about?"

Neji's eyes narrowed, "yeah- now start talking."

Sai looked back at Neji, "you three attacked me, tied me up, subjigated me to a mangey mutt, about that?"

("WHO YOU CALL'N A MANGEY MUTT?!""Don't listen Kiba.")

"I said talk, not react- spill about last night," Neji stated stone faced, Sai really was the annoying kind of mouthy.

The ink nin then blinked slowly,"-and you did it all knowing nothing about what happened."

The Hyuga snapped, "and that's why you're going to talk, start doing it before we go back to torture from the mangey mutt."

("F*€K YOU NEJI! F*€KYOU!""For kami's sake Kiba, ignore him too!")

Sai corner lips twitched, "... you're all nuts," and started sneering, "completely crazy."

Neji's knuckles cracked, Shino turned to look and frowned while Kiba growled, "What the f*€k are you grining about!?" The ink ninja didn't reply, just snickered.

"Stop laughing you bastard!" Sai didn't. The wild eyed teenager lunged to strangle him, Shino still kept him off, "LEMME GO SHINO!"

The hooded ninja shot back, "Calm down Kiba! You're letting him get to you."

Neji spoke again, standing up,"Answer Inuzuka's question Sai- what's so hillarious?"

Sai chuckled some more before turning his deadened gaze at the genius of the Hyuga clan. "All of you- You're a hillarious group of f*€k ups."

Neji's left eyebrow rose a tic, "Says the guy who came from psycho-retardant Root." Even he heard of Danzo's training strategem since Sai joined team seven.

Sai laughed harder at this, Shino physically forced Kiba back, Neji's nails cut into his palms at the continued laughing, "Answer the question Sai."

He grinned despondantly, honestly not caring to hide it. "That is what's funny, I'm suppose to be the emotionally crippled one, but here you are: Three 'normal ninja' and none of you are behaving 'normal' at all. You ambush me, beat me up, tie me down and bicker with me, over what? Pay back for Hinata? Explaining what happened last night? Apoligies to her? Ha- why don't you tell me what you actually think happened? What do you think I did to your 'Hinata-chan' hmm!?"

Neji's frown flattenend, he bent and grabbed a fistful of Sai's hair, then yanked back so they were eye to eye.

"I think you bound her and beat her up, you did something else too, otherwise she'd talk about it-"

Then dragged him and threw him against the closest tree root, "-but if that involved causing her more pain, you are going to be in for a world of hurt."

At this Sai tilted his head to the look at his captors, at Neji who loomed in front of him, riled Kiba who paced pensive behind a stock still Shino.

"That so? Then tell me, what can you all do in that 'world of hurt' of yours?"

Neji didn't answer, eyes squinted, Kiba threatened behind, "Make you wish you never came out of your mother's €#nt- that's what!"

Sai met the Hyuga's scrutiny, "what would you do if I did 'hurt her more'? You might as well admit it, you all think I raped her."

Neji grabbed him by the face, nails dug into skin, "On your life, _you better _**not have**_**.**_"

Sai just smiled again, Neji released him only to sucker punch Sai across the face. He coughed blood, but still grinned, "hah- you'd kill me on that? Over your precious 'Hinata-chan's **'lost' **_**virginity?**_ Funny-like that'd get it back-"

Neji punched him again with the other hand, so hard his neck cracked and Sai spat out a tooth.

"WHAT did **you **_**DO!**_" Sai coughed and chuckled mockingly once more

Kiba shook with whispered rage, "-you mother f*€ker." Shino stared in disbelief "...he couldn't have," and Neji threatened "**Answer me!**"

The ink boy exhaled breathily, "your sister's ass is none of your business pretty-boy."

"F•€K YOU!" Kiba screeched, losing all patience as he dashed past Shino, and shoved away a shocked Neji to claw around Sai's neck. He threw him on the gound:

"YOU. F¤€KING. PIECE. OF. SHIT!" Every word with a kick.

This snapped Shino out of it, "Kiba he didn't actually admit he did-" And grabbed the Inuzaku's shoulder, only to have it slapped off.

"I DON'T CARE! WE'RE KILLING THIS F•€KER!" By all kamis he wanted the ninja dead!

"**No **Kiba. We **cannot **murder a Konoha-Ninja-"

"HE'S NOT KONOHA! HE'S SHIT! LESS THAN SHIT!"

Neji recovered shakily after mentally re-running the conversation, and clocked the back of Inuzuka's head.

"Snap out of it Kiba- Shino's right!"

The dog nin then turned to Neji, "Yeah? WELL F•€K YOU TOO!" And shoved the Hyuga's shoulder back roughly.

Shino quickly hooked an arm around Kiba's neck, "Damn it, stop this now. don't take it on Neji!" Said Hyuga glared at the Inuzuka who gritted back, "Screw that! Sai needs to die! He's the damn biggest f•€k up here!"

Gargled, half snickers floated from the ground where Sai lay. Shino held fast,

"I'm still the f•€ked up one? The one that needs to die? Look at yourself dog-shit." He pulled Kiba back before the Inuzaku could kick again, "_**YOU **_are the one with problems, all three of you are."

"Bullshit you sicko!" The dog ninja spat in reply; Neji and Shino had to agree with him.

Sai coughed again, "Not at all~ This whole beat me up thing? It's not about me- you're all just tryng to feel better about yourselves."

The Hyuga heir's eyebrows drew together, "You're spouting nonsense, we're not doing this for ourselves."

Sai smiled, and its his fake smile, but with open eyes and open scorn,"sure you are pretty boy. All three of you did this because you couldn't stand the idea of Hinata seen or touched by another man, you all just want her for yourselves. Even you Neji, and you're her half brother you twisted son of-"

Neji kicked him viciously, Sai coughed up blood, head swam dizzily.

The Hyuga spat in disgust, "I think you're right Kiba-kun, Sai needs to die, if only for a while," then backed away, fed up with it all. Shino's face had grown sour at the injured ninja, enough to let Kiba break free to wail again on his quarry.

"Don't stop him Shino-kun," Neji remarked as he joined the Aburame to watch; a punch to the neck followed by a punch under the ribs.

"-at least not yet- you want a turn?" A kick across the face, slash with the kunai down his shoulder to his chest, Sai hacked in pain.

"..No." Shino was thinking, the opal eyed Hyuga blinked.

"Why not?" Kiba stomped on Sai's groin, kneed his gut, and then a head shot with the back of the kunai. The tied ninja wheezed.

"...this..." Shino thought of Hasu's warning, how she didn't like attacking a person who had the tolerance to let her go.

"-I think we've gone far enough." Sai's nose cracked audibly, Kiba must have broken it.

Neji looked at Shino, head motioning to the beat down, "Your not forgiving him for his shit are you?"

Shino hid his flinch upon hearing his teammate laugh hoarsly ("what's wrong little f¤€k3r, cat got your tongue!?"), Sai must not be conscious anymore.

"No- but I do not think he understands, beating him further would just confirm his belief in his own head." Kiba was shaking the black haired ninja now ("what'cha doing? hun? Pretending to be dead!? KehahahaHaHaHAHAHAH~ I saw you blink ya f¤€k3r!") Another cuff to the side of the head, rapid kicks to the gut.

Shino grit his teeth, ripped open his collar, and yelled, "Kiba! We're done, STOP NOW!" He couldn't watch anymore.

The brown haired ninja turned to look back at his teammate, face splattered with blood. "Go to hell Shino! You can't tell me what to do!"

"Yes I can- have you_** looked at him?!**_ You've beaten Sai unconcious and still going at it, are you trying to **really **_**kill **_him!?" He yelled full out, his hood had fallen back.

Kiba's own hackles raised, "Oh you're on his side now!? You pick'in fight with me bug-head!?"

Shino strode forward, "No you idiot!" And grabbed Kiba by the shoulder of his jacket, to which Kiba returned by punching him forcefully across the face. Shino's glasses clattered on the ground as he stepped back. Kiba's panting sounded loud and hoarse, his fists ready for another hit.

The bug nin unstiffened, twisted upright and turned his face to him, voice calm, "I'm telling you to stop Kiba, because it's enough."

The Inuzuka breathed heavily, feral eyes blinked, Shino contined, "what would Akamaru think of you if we kept going? What would Hinata think of us?"

Kiba's arm shook from the defensive stance they were locked in.

"Kurenai sensei didn't teach us to be scumballs, we're ninja. Okay?"

The Inuzuka's shoulder shook once more before finally relaxed, "...right-I...yeah," his palm came up and covered his eyes, smearing the blood splatter. He started at his bloody hand "yeah- sorry Shino- I'm-"

"It's okay- Sai's been provoking you, he has to all of us," The bug ninja picked up his cracked glasses, and put it on, turned back to the third collaborator of the trio.

"Neji it's over, we might as well let him go."

The Hyuga branch member wasn't listening, instead his face was drawn into a look of disturbance. Curious, both team eight members turned around to see what he was looking at.

It was Sai, bruised face braced back in silent breathy laughter, finally his voice joined the contorted motions of his face, "-ehah hahaHaaHAaHAHAHAAAH! Ooooohh you guys are so funny." Head dropped down, voice raspy but loud, "now you're all good with letting me go? Haha funny funny funneh!" And looked up, eyes filled with rage,

"-You really think I'd be all okay about that too?" Sai's killler intent balooned on them, "I think not." The ninja wires snapped, he pulled open a scroll in the same motion, dozens of ink lions poured out.

"Shit!-Kiba you dropped the kunai didn't you?!" Neji yelled in sudden frustration, Byakugan on, dodging an ink lions claws. Kiba couldn't answer, as half a dozen went straight for him on release. Shino's bugs were trying to devour them, but more ink lions kept swarming them.

Seeing as there was no help yet, Neji focused on getting to the source, dispelling every ink beast that came his way, hands flying through soft touch style.

"You can't win Sai!"

He was just a few steps from him, four more beasts and and he'd be within range of his trigram. Then he saw the ink nin fly up on a bird as he dispelled two more lions, Sai's voice monotone, "I think I will actually."

The last two blew up, Neji yelped in pain jumping back, hot scalding ink had splattered all over him, burning his face, forarm and hands.

The ink bird dived at Shino's back, whose kikaichu bugs had just finished the lions that tried to eat Kiba and was helping his teammate up.

"Watch out!" Neji yelled, Shino turned and pushed his teammate back down as Sai crash landed on him and they skided three meters from impact. Sai purposly splashed ink across his face and neck and hands flew through a sequence of hand jutsu's causing the ink on Shino's face to harden, choking him. The swaths of kikaichu bugs fell into chaos and failed to swarm Sai properly.

"You F#€KER!" Kiba bellowed upon seeing his friend struggle for air, twisted into his whirl wind form and aimed at Sai to get him away. The post root-nin calmly dodged, unflurring more of his scroll, brush and handseals in tune, and released three giant onis. Each of them jumped on Kiba to pummle him, just as the Inuzaku stopped spinning on landing. Kiba dispelled them one after another and Sai dashed towards him and dumped the rest of his container onto Kiba's face before he lurched up.

The dog nin spluttered, "Peh! The shit!" His head dizzy from the strong smell of it. Sai flew through the hand seals again- only to be interupted as Neji pounced on him.

"Eight trigrams, Sixty-four palms!"

Sai landed from the successive recoil on his feet, spitting out more blood. Still Kiba's nose and mouth were already clogged, he clawed his face and stagered towards Sai before tripping and falling.

Neji marched to the stock still Sai, "It's over! Let Shino and Kiba go now!" Kiba didn't get back up- he was passing out, Neji was panicking.

Sai looked to him, both eyes were swelling shut, broke nose bleeding, but even so he could still see Neji, his voice was monotonously cold.

"You shouldn't have let Kiba take over pretty-boy." An ink falcon dived into his byakugan range from the sky. Neji jumped back from Sai to avoid it, but it lifted from its dive, swerved to aim at him again.

"Enough with your tricks!" He snatched a kunai and used a chakra enhanced throw to dispell the ink falcon as he doged again, it exploded loudly between them. Neji was already moving, diving in past the falling hot ink to hone in on the stiffly turning Sai for the final blow.

The last thing he saw was Sai's arms moving down, whipping a hard bat into his skull

* * *

Hinata waved, "I'll see you later Uteki-chan!"

Akamaru woofed in farewell too, before bounding over the walls and down the streets with Hinata on his back.

"Let's hurry to the training ground, ne Akamaru?"

The big white nin dog barked in agreement as he loped along and Hinata rubbed the fur on his neck encouragingly. After tickleing Akamaru into a submission (and that suprisingly took several attempts to achieve), she and Uteki managed to extract a promise from him to make up with his master. Hinata said she'd go with him to make sure he didn't flake out, but really she wanted to see her teammates and sensei again.

Kiba's fight with Akamaru worried her, since the two rarely seriously fought, but when they did it could stretch into something long and contentious, much to the frustration for the rest of the team. She hoped this newest argument wasn't because of the pictures and the bar. Her spat with Neji in the morning left an uncomfortable sense of dread in the back of her mind. After she had changed, she and Uteki-chan went back to finish washing her coat, but it was gone, as well as Neji. Knowing instinctivly that her paranoid cousin had taken it, but not wanting to worry Uteki-chan or dwell on the subject, she had told her that her half- brother probably sent it off to dry cleaning instead. She then tried to mask her worry by asking Uteki to bring snacks. Akamaru's arrival couldn't have come at a better time.

The dog's growl whine snapped her out of her thoughts.

"What's wrong boy?" He scuffed his forepaw on the ground and looked to the direction of the west forest training grounds, then whined and looked to the direction of their team training grounds, and looked again to west forest.

Hinata glanced at the street, they were only a hundred yards from where their team was supposed to have met that day. Hinata got off of Akamaru, who then turned to west forest and motioned with his head to her and there and back.

"What are you trying to show me Akamaru? Is there something in west forest?" But the nin-dog then turned to bark at someone behind her.

"Hinata-chan? What are you doing here?"

The Hyuga princess spun around and her face brightened to a smile, "Kurenai-sensei, its good to see you!" Akamaru trotted to their teacher as well and licked her face in greeting.

"Augh- Akamaru how many times have I told you not to do that?" Hinata smiled as her red eyed teacher scratched the dog's head and spoke to her, "I got the message this morning that you weren't feeling well, are you feeling a bit better now?"

Hinata nodded, playing with the ends of her hair, "Yes I am, sorry for worrying you and missing out on team practice today. After Akamaru visited me I felt better and I thought I should at least come see Kiba-kun, Shino-kun and you. Did they already go home?"

Kurenai sensei made a face, "I'd like to know that too actually, neither of them showed up for practice today. I just came back from the Aburame compound and they said Shino-kun was not with them. I was going to head to the Inuzukas to find Kiba next. You don't happen to know where they are ne Akamaru?- or have you been taking care of Hinata-chan all morning?"

Akamaru made a whining noise and pawed at Hinata's legs. Hinata laughed sheepishly, "sorry Kurenai-sensei, he's been with me since before noon." Kurenai quirked her lips in a smile, "Well I'll let him off the hook for that."

Akamaru whinned again and nipped at the sleeve of Hinata's sleeves, looking again to west forest.

Kurenai observed, "it looks like he wants to show you something Hinata, go on I'll talk to Tsume-san myself and find where Shino and Kiba are playing hookie." At which Akamaru barked and nipped at Kurenai's own wraps, then turned to west forest aswell.

The teacher and student looked at each other, "I think Akamaru knows where they are." The dog barked in confirmation for someone finally getting him.

Kurenai put her hands on her hips, "well then, lead the way boy."


	9. Chapter 8

_**Ch.8: Promise**_

When Neji's form didn't move, Sai collapsed on his knees and fell sideways in the blood splattered dirt. His last ditch weapon had fallen apart after contact, but that was expected given how chakra blocked his arms were. At least now he knew blood worked even better than ink; he wasn't sure the arm length burn or deep cut to his wrist was worth it though. Black spots appeared in his vision and he finally felt his previous injuries weep.

_Can't fall asleep, not yet._

Stiffly, he lifted his hand and stuck it into the back of his pants, fingers running down the right pant leg until it reached the silk screen his emergency supply seal was drawn on. He released it to pull out a packaging of soldier pills shakingly, like the back up scroll, ink, and explosive tags he pulled out earlier.

Breaking the plastic, he popped the pill in his mouth, and chewed gingerly, avoiding the missing tooth. The cut from his lips through his cheek cried for his attention, but he ignored that, instead relishing the burn of chakra flooding open blocked Ki points. He pushed himself back up, ripped off a sleeve to wrap around his still weeping wrist.

Looking around through the limited crack of sight he had between his swelling eyes, Sai assessed the damage of the situation. The kikaichu bugs flew continuously in a disorganized cloud around Shino's motionless form. Kiba lay close by, face in the dirt, just as still.

Sai walked past Neji and kneeled beside Shino to go through the hand seals to release his ink hardening jutsu, even as a good portion of kikaichu bugs swarmed him and sucked him by instinct. The ink dissolved and Shino reflexively coughed. Sai turned his still unconscious body on its side so any leftover ink dribbled out his nose and mouth without choking him further. The agitated bugs slowly calmed as they sensed their master's resumed breathing, though some still clung to him, sapping more chakra out of spite or need. Sai ignored them and walked over to Kiba and did the same. He worked quickly then backed away as Kiba stirred, but did not awaken. Last he turned back to Neji, who seemed to have suffered the worst physically in the battle.

Neji's face and arms were covered in red burn splotches from the splashed scalding ink of the explosive tagged beasts. Sai turned his head to asses the damage he caused. The left side of his temple, above his cheekbone and in line with the corner of his eye was bleeding. From what Sai could tell, the amount of blood Neji had lost was not enough to kill him. However, if he had broken the bone at that particular spot of the human skull, it would have killed him. His skull didn't look broken, just to be on the safe side though, Sai checked with a scanning med-ninjutsu he picked up from his brother. There was a fishline fracture and a split artery that was the source of the bleeding. Sai used a basic first aid med-ninjitsu to encourage Neji's cells to divide and stitch themselves back together, but didn't bother with the fracture- that was too advanced and required time. He then ripped off one of Neji's sleeves and tore it into long lengths, then used it to bandage the Hyuga's head.

It was around then that his vision grew spotty again and Sai sat on his haunches waiting for the dizziness to subside. It didn't, but he still felt the boost of soldier pill chakra, so the dizziness confused him. It wasn't until he stared at the gouge at his side a good ten seconds before things clicked.

He still hadn't treated his own bleeding wounds, he'd lost a fair amount in the trials and tribulations of the day and spent most of it ignoring the firing neurons that screamed at his brain for attention. Sai heard himself chuckle out loud at the irony of the situation, Danzo had root operatives who passed first stage examination trained in first aid properly to save themselves. Here he was treating people that might as well have been his enemies.

Sai shut his eyes to the thought, placed his chakra infused hand against his injury to encourage the wound to fix itself instead. When it closed enough, he then took off what was left of his shirt gingerly and shredded the clean bits into strips.

He worked quickly, and as he continued bandaging, his mind drifted and he thought of his brother. Shin had been upset after their first aid training from Root was finished. They had a chance to talk about it in private two weeks after the first stage exam.

_"I hate this system brother- they don't care about us. Not really."_

_"What do you mean?"_

_"I'm talking about Takumi- he should have made it back with us, he didn't because he didn't know how to reset bones or suture correctly like we've learned now. We all should have learned this before our exam, not after we've killed our first ninja-target."_

Sai had nodded in agreement then.

Takumi was a red headed base-mate they grew up and took the exam with, he had a knack for water ninjutsu and nun-chucks. For the exam he had killed his target successfully in Rain, but broken his arm and caught an infection because he couldn't set the bone that broke through his skin properly. On the way from Rain to Konoha he fell into a fever and did not wake up; the combined physical and mental stress of first kill mission, travel, and infection intiated gangere was too much. The examination captain simply sealed his body in a scroll and told them to divide what was left of Takumi's ration bars and ninja weapon, since he couldn't use them anymore.

_"What's worse is when I asked captain Kinu if Takumi has already had a burial. She told me it wasn't my business. I said it was since we were roommates once and I still had Takumi's old harmonica, I wanted to bury it with him you know? Kinu told me to throw it out! Saying that 'as Roots of Konaha' we had no use for such things"_

Sai frowned at that, _"you didn't right?"_

Shin replied, _"of course not...I guess I'm bothered since I feel like I can't let this go- how hard could it have been to just tell me where he was buried? _ His face then turned pensive, _"I bet they just threw out all the rest of his stuff too. We disappear if we die in here." _

Sai poked the ground with a stick and drew absent mindedly, _"then let's not."_

_"Not what brother?"_

_"Disappear"_

Shin then asked curiously,_"are we making a promise?" _

Sai looked up with a shy smile,_ "I am if you are."_

Shin then smiled easily,_"then we have a deal- Let's graduate together brother! We'll be great, so good that it won't matter if Root doesn't care! Stupid Danzo can go to hell- if he won't teach us properly, I'll learn myself! "_

Sai had grinned back, _"that sounds like a good plan brother. Though I don't know how you'll learn more- what are you thinking of?"_

Shin scoffed, _"Med-ninjutsu of course!"_

Sai's brows raised, _"isn't that too much for us?"_

Shin shook his head,_ "Not if you don't want to do something advanced with them. I've already started practicing a few! I read about it from this one med-ninjutsu book in the Root library. It's by that famous sannin Tsunada-san, and its useful! It has instructions for simple ones that she thinks all ninja's should learn. It'll take more practice to get good at, but I think its worth learning. I'll teach you too brother! We gotta watch out for ourselves, cause our 'superior officers' definitely aren't."_

Sai scratched the back of his head, _"if you really want to learn it on your own brother, do it-I know you can. But you don't have to teach me- that's too much work for you and we'll both be assigned more people to assassinate in the future."_

Shin had waved his hands emphatically, _"No this is important- we just promised we'd graduate together right?_"

Sai nodded.

_"Than we should do everything we can to make that happen! I don't want us to disappear!"_

Sai thought it over and replied, _"alright brother, but I want to help you too, you work on learning med-ninjutsu's and I'll work on coming up with something new for you okay?"_

Shin was pleased with that answer, "_Yeah! Now I'm pumped to work harder_!" but also looked wistfully too- _"too bad Takumi isn't here anymore, if he was I'd be able to pay him back for the music lessons."_

Sai looked to his brother, _"he didn't disappear completely though right?"_

Shin looked at him in confusion and Sai poked at his pack, _"You still have his harmonica."_

His brother blinked and his eyes lit with understanding, _"..do you mind if I play it right now? His favourite?"_

Sai shook his head and Shin played a well missed tune the red head use to. One that brought them both to a time before death missions, when their base-mate played on the compound roof at Shin's request and Sai had drawn to the music. As the notes winded to an end and Sai finished his dirt drawn dragon.

_"Hey brother?"_

_"Hmm?"_

_"Keep playing that Harmonica, I know you wanted to bury it since Takumi can't teach you anymore. But I think that harmonica is yours too now. He would have liked it if you played more songs, the ones he taught you and new ones as well."_

The silver haired boy looked into space before replying quietly, _"that sounds like a good idea brother," _and then smiled, _"wanna sneak out the compound with me later? I'll find more music, and you can get something better than dirt to draw on!"_

Sai snorted, _"I have better supplies-" _then twitched in a smile, _"but it sounds interesting, s'long as you don't get caught again."_

Shin had whined, _"it's been a few months already! Of course I'm better! If anyone would get caught it'd be you brother!"_

Sai just laughed _"Then let's try and see tonight!"_

_"Yeah! We still have time now to train though- wanna see those med ninjutsu I was talking about?"_

Sai had shrugged a bemused yes and Shin had demonstrated what he learned with gusto.

In later years, he learned more from his brother and traded reconnaissance and useful battle techniques of his own. Shin always said afterwards that Sai got out the root compound on his first try cause of him, and Sai stopped trying to refute it.

Because his brother got his own song that day, as well as Sai's first book.

His one story, his proof that they did not disappear.

* * *

Hinata stared at the sight in the forest of death in devastation, Akamaru whined, having ran on ahead of them, and paced around Kiba's form before flopping beside his master with a whimper.

"What the hell happened here?" Naruto exclaimed in a frown. Kurenai was already moving past them, "Sakura, Hinata, go to Kiba and Shino, I'll work on Neji- now!"

"Hai, Kurenai-san," Sakura said astutely, and Hinata desolately.

Each kunochi made it to their charge in short steps, hands a-glow with chakra domes, evaluating pulses, breathing rhythm, looking for damage.

("So are what are we suppose to do Yamato-taichou?")

("You help Kurenai-chan if she needs you to, I'll investigate the fight that happened here")

("Bah, You get the interesting job- I could help you too!")

("Nope Naruto.")

("You're no fun Yamato.")

Shino's breathing was even, but unconscious, the kikaichu bugs buzzed incoherently crawling across and under his skin without order.

"Damage report girls!" Kurenai commanded after a few moments, eyes not leaving her work.

"Kiba has numerous shallow lacerations, light bruising around the mouth, nose, neck, forearms and other place. Otherwise all vitals are stable." Akamaru nudged his master' arm with his nose in a whine.

"S-Shino-kun has light bruising around his lower face and thicker ones around his neck, physical vitals are fine. However his kikaichu inhabitants are agitated and unorganized, they seem to be frightened." What ever put her teammate out had distressed them. Shino's bugs always came in malevolent swarms, or peaceful individuals. To her byakugan sight- they always moved like stitches on an ever waving cloth. Now they moved as a frenzied marching army, in circles, into each other, along chakra roads too fast or too slow.

Kurenai-san sighed, "then your cousin is doing worst of the three Hinata-chan. Naruto-kun I need your help moving Neji-kun, we need to bring him to the hospital."

"Alright, do you need a stretcher Kurenai-san?"

"Yes. Naruto-kun thank you."

The blond Jinchūriki made 3 shadow clones, one transforming into a stretcher as the others moved the Hyuga carefully.

"What about Kiba and Shino?"

"Akamaru will help carry them, they're coming with Neji to the hospital just to be on the safe side."

"Hai" the kunochis' replied and the nin dog woofed in understanding. Sakura pulled Kiba up and Akamaru crouched so she could lay the Inuzuka on his dog. As Hinata helped Shino up towards Akamaru too, her brown haired teammate stirred.

"...Eh-Akamaru what are you doing here?" The white nin dog barked in excitement, turning his head around to lick his master's hand.

"Kiba-kun! Your awake! how are you?" Hinata called as she approached with Shino. Sakura helped Kiba sit upright.

"-Hinata you're here too?" And suddenly stood up, "shit is Shino alright!?"

Hinata looked towards her still unconscious team-mate then back at her conscious one, "moreorless, Kiba what happened here?"

Kiba was looking around quickly with a growl, "Sai's what happened- where is that bastard!"

Sakura frowned, and shoved Kiba back onto Akamaru, "Don't get agitated Kiba, you just woke up from being unconscious, we need to take you to the hospital."

"But I'm fine-"

Before he could protest more, Kurenai's hand landed heavily on his shoulder, causing him to stiffen.

"Good, then you can explain on the way, let's get a move on!"

"-Yes Kurenai sensei," Kiba replied with a sigh, and helped Hinata lay Shino on Akamaru, getting off himself.

As the Naruto clones ran ahead with Neji, Kurenai directed them, and Akamaru with Shino followed after her with Kiba and Hinata in stride. Sakura and Naruto waved good bye to Yamato and followed after them to listen in to the interrogation.

* * *

"Details now," his teacher commanded and Kiba just knew he was going to be grounded for life.

"Me and Shino teamed up with Neji to track Sai down. Shino's kikaichu bugs found him first in west forest with Naruto and Sakura, they separated cause Sai caught Shino's bug and was looking for him. After he was roughly two kilometers away from Naruto and Sakura, we caught up with him. We yabbed for a bit and started fighting and subdued him. He tried to use his ink animals to call for help, Shino stopped him and Neji knocked him out."

Kurenai processed this, they did pass a spot in west forest with signs of Kiba's jutsu breaking up the ground and an abandoned empty scroll. Hinata fretted and Naruto snapped out the question on all their minds.

"Okay what the hell Kiba- why'd you guys attack Sai?" The only reason he wasn't right beside Kiba to interrogate him was Sakura's staying hand on his shoulder.

Kiba glanced at concerned and nervous Hinata, something Kurenai didn't miss, and chewed back, "Personal reasons alright? Look he pissed us off- we had to deal with him alone."

"By ganging up on him!? What the hell did Sai do you, Shino and Neji!?"

"None of your business Naruto!"

"Course it's my business! **He's my teammate!**"

"Stop arguing!" Kurenai yelled back, and Kiba shut up while Naruto crossed his arms.

"We're at the hospital anyways- I'm checking Neji and Shino in, your coming with me Kiba. Naruto and Sakura, I'm sorry to ask this, but you're going to have to stay in the lobby. It's bad enough my students have gotten in a fight with Sai, I don't want you two getting involved in another one as well. Are we clear?"

Naruto harumped,"Fine, but I'm going to send out some bunshin's to look for him in the meantime alright?" Said bunshin's appeared as he spoke, dispersing at Kurenai's reply.

"Good, it'll be useful to hear his side of the story."

"What about me Kurenai Sensei?" Hinata asked fidgety, she was torn from wanting to hear out Kiba as well as hunt after Sai herself. Even when she could guess what the fight was about and dreaded hearing it, her loyalty to her teammates and family screamed at her to not leave the hospital till Shino and Neji were settled.

Kurenai sighed, "come with us Hinata, we'll talk about this after Neji and Shino have been put into rooms."

* * *

**Name translation:**

_Takumi_[匠]_**-**_ Artisan

_Kinu_[絹]-Silk


	10. Chapter 9

_**Ch.9: Junctures**_

"Alright Kiba- start talking," Neji was being examined by a doctor and Shino had been moved to a room when he was judged by another doctor to be more or less unscathed.

Team 8 currently stood and sat in a curtained off area of the same room. Kiba glanced at Hinata, who looked back sadly from the chair by his teammates bed.

"Go on Kiba-kun, please."

Akamaru whined as he nudged his master's feet, and Kiba scratched his dogs ears mumbling a reply,

"It was cause of the pictures at the bar, me and Shino figured it out."

Hinata bit her lips, unable to look up, Kurenai hissed under her breath, "...dear Kami- that is an incredibly **poor **_**reason **_Kiba, I'm disappointed in both of you."

The dog-nin exhaled, deciding it was time to own up if he was going to make a case, and marched towards Hinata.

Kurenai grabbed his shoulder, "Where do you think your going-"

Kiba cut her off, "I'm sorry Hinata-chan, for my dickish comments at the bar the other night, and for not helping you when you fainted. I didn't know the pictures were of you, and that totally doesn't excuse me being a dick and not helping you, but-"

Then glanced at his teacher, "I get it now why you punished me the other night sensei."

He then turned back to Hinata, "Still, Hinata-chan, I think of you as a precious friend and teammate, me and Shino both, and I think it would really suck balls if what happened these past few days were to change that. For that I'm sorry too."

Hinata watched her teammate, he looked more serious than Hinata was ever use to seeing, and it pained her that things turned out like this.

"No, it's- its okay Kiba-kun, umm- I never blamed you for what happened at the bar- so you're forgiven." He loosened into a rueful smile at that, replying in a false joking tone,"don't decide that just yet, you haven't heard our spat with Sai." He then turned to his teacher, "I'm sorry for skipping out on team practice too Kurenai sensei. Shino is too. We shouldn't have done that in order to chase after Sai- but we were angry at him for drawing Hinata that way. Even more pissed off when Neji showed us proof that he had hurt her last night."

Kurenai scrutinized her Inuzaku student, then turned to look at the now rigid Hinata.

"Well this is news to me- is that true Hinata?"

Hinata looked deer eyed between her sensei and teammate then back down at her hands, "..Sort of-I-" but couldn't continue.

It was around then that Shino awoke to, "..you too Hinata-chan? What has happened to make both you and Sai so evasive about the subject?"

"Shino! You're awake!" The Inuzuka cheered, walking around the other side of his bed, "how are you?"

"Disoriented, the kikaichu are trying to re-group right now, but they're still over excited."

Kiba snickered, "they're probably just happy you're awake man."

"As we are all," Kurenai interjected with a smile, "Unfortunately all of you still need to keep explaining, up for that Shino? Hinata?"

When Hinata didn't answer, Shino replied, "Where did Kiba leave off?"

His teammate glanced at the now attentive Hinata, then back at him embarrassed, "I explained what happened at west forest on the way to the hospital, it pissed off Naruto, and now we're here. Was apologizing to Hinata for being a dick at the bar the other day and for both of us to Kurenai-san for ditching practice."

"We should apologize for attacking Sai too."

"-Ack, really man? The f*€ker tried to kill us-"

"I think attempting to kill us was the right response considering what the three of us had done onto him."

Kurenai interjected again, "explain Shino, don't leave me and Hinata out of the loop."

Shino eyed Kiba, Kiba shrugged, "it's okay man, don't hold anything back."

"All the details? Kiba when did your sense of honor turn you into a masochist?"

Kiba punched his teammate's shoulder good naturedly, leave it to Shino to pick up humor when he dropped it. "Just talk you bug-head!" Shino smiled thinly, and turned to the unamused Kurenai and worried Hinata.

"So we left off at west forest?"

* * *

"Hold it-we're fumigating, that means no entry."

"Oi-so he really had termites?"

"Well that's what we were being called for- we haven't found any though. You a friend of the guy that lives here?"

"Uh yeah, his name's Sai he's about yeay tall, black hair, pale like a vampire, nasty with names, have you seen him around?"

"Sorry boy, we've been here since 11-we haven't seen anybody but the landlord. Speaking of which- you gonna see your friend soon?"

"Well if I can find him yeah- thanks anyways jiji," and Naruto made to leave the apartment entrance till the fumigator guy stopped him.

"Hold up ninja boy, we're just finishing up now, here's the bill." The man said, holding a piece of paper to his face, it had an unreasonably large number on it.

"Eh why are you giving it to me?! I don't live here!"

"No you don't, but your friend does and now he owes us. Landlord's not paying a Yen- tell your friend we take mail order cheques."

Then shoved the paper into Naruto's hands, the guy turned back in, "oi wrap it up- we're done here for the day!"

"Wait wait wait!- you can't just shove the bill on me jiji! Or even my friend- he didn't call you guys did he!?"

"Nope, but somebody owes us money now kid- tell your friend work it out- Let's go Chop! Chop! Kagura-san's house is not gonna oust its nest rats on its own!"

Before Naruto could complain more, the five sallow guys barreled out one after anothor, heavy equipment and working gas masks in tow.

The last one closed the door with a satisfying click, and stuck a piece of paper on the door.

"Bye blondie, have a good life!"

Naruto blinked at this all, then hollered at the back of the rough workers, "HEY! it's Naruto Uzimaki jiji!"

"Yeah, yeah, whatever," the last of them disappearing down the stairs with a wave. Naruto stuck his tongue at them and blew a raspberry, then glanced at the note on the door.

DO NOT ENTER

FOR 48 HOURS AFTER

1:32 pm Saturday August 31st 

Kanameishi Extermination Services cannot be held responsible for sickness and/or health problems of customers/individuals who have inhaled, ingested, or came in contact with Kanameishi Extermination products by voluntarily stepping past notice bound-

Naruto stopped reading cause the words were turning into jargon.

"Shit- Sai's not gonna be happy about this." Turned out his landlord hated him as much as Naruto thought, the kage bunshi scratched the back of his head and looked at the crumpled bill in his hand. He would usually dispel himself, but where would that leave the bill? Luckily the metaphorical light bulb dinged in his head and Naruto chortled to himself at his own brilliance. He was a genius.

* * *

"-After he got up again, Sai looked around before going to me and undoing that binding jutsu of his"

"Eeh?! He did that- I thought it was you guys?"

Kurenai waved a hand, "no, we found both of you unconscious but breathing- it does explain the ink stains that were on your faces and by your heads. Was he the one who gave first aid to Neji?"

Shino nodded, "He released that jutsu on Kiba after me and then went to Neji. He used a med-ninjutsu, before bandaging and treating himself."

Kurenai nodded and asked another question, "Did the kikaichu see how he left?"

"He flew out on an ink bird he drew with another back up cartridge to the north east. None of my kikaichu insects wanted to leave me alone, so I don't have a trail on him, sorry."

His sensei shook her head, "its alright Shino, we'll find him eventually. I saw the work he did on Neji-kun and while it did save him from becoming a vegetable. It wasn't anything advanced. He couldn't have gone far on just soldier pills."

Hinata stood up, chair scraping as she did, "Kurenai sensei- may I have permission to look for him?"

Kiba got up and Shino tried to, "-we'll go with you."

"-No alone. Shino-kun and Kiba-kun, both of you should rest still-."

"-we're fine!"

"You should stay!"

Team 8 stared at Hinata's outburst, she continued "Shino-kun took so long to wake up, we don't know for sure if there was something toxic in Sai-kun's ink, considering what he used it for. Both of you should get blood tested for harmful substances, just in case. Besides- he may try to run if you both go with me."

Kurenai crossed her arms, "will you tell us what happened between you and Sai-kun Hinata-chan?"

Her pale eyed student looked up at her teacher, and then her concerned teammates, and replied, "...I wish I understood what happened Sensei."

Shino turned to her, "perhaps, if you talked about it, we could help you make sense of it."

Memories of the situation from the night before flashed in her mind and she shook her head. "No, Shino-kun, I think I need to talk to Sai himself to make sense of all this.-"

"Look, Hinata we're just-"

"-worried, I know Kiba-kun." She took another breath, "but please trust me on this. Nothing that happened last night was as bad as you guys thought, o-or what Sai provoked you into thinking. T-That's why I need to find him, it needs to be sorted out with him one on one."

"But why alone? I mean the problems started when you we-"

"Kiba-kun!"

The Inuzuka stopped and all three team 8 members looked at Hinata.

"Please, trust me, he's injured and chakra exhausted- I can deal with him alone just fine." Then bit out harder, "And I could deal with him too if he wasn't." Hinata's not sure if that was to re-assure them or herself.

"But it won't be better or easier if you guys come. He didn't want to co-operate with either of you at all before. So please, let me go find him. Trust me on this."_ Please don't doubt my competence as a kunochi_.

Kiba looked torn, Shino looked down and then at her, answering for both, "Okay Hinata-chan, just be careful."

Kiba added, "take Akamaru with you, he'll help track him - right boy?"

Akamaru ruff growled in agreement. Hinata smiled tremulously at her team. "Thank you."

Kurenai looked at her students and sighed, "I'm going to need to talk to Kakashi-san, Yamato-san, Gai-san, Tsume-san and Shibi-san. Both of you boys need to talk to Sakura-chan and Naruto-kun, no more fists are we clear?"

Kiba and Shino, who flinched reflexively at their parent's names, answered in union, "Yes Sensei."

Kurenai turned to Hinata, "You have my permission to track and locate Sai. Take care of yourself, and bring him back to his team on our behalf, okay Hinata-chan?"

"Hai Kurenai-sensei!"

* * *

"Oi, where you headed Hinata?"

She turned as Akamaru skidded to a stop, "To look for Sai Naruto-kun! You and Sakura-chan should wait- my teammates are coming down to apologize!"

"Hold up- I'll come with!" He created a kage-bunshin that ran to her. Sakura waved and yelled, "thanks for helping Hinata-chan! We'll join you when we're done here!"

Hinata nodded and waved back to Team 7 before directing Akamaru to run again, Naruto's clone moved with her.

"Alright- I've already checked his apartment, that art shop he goes to sometimes, Ichiruka's, the library, our old and new training grounds, root compound, and mine and Sakura-chan's place. There's still some of me running around double checking the rest of west forest and the forest fourty-four, but so far we've got nothing. Any ideas where you want to start looking Hinata? I can make more clones to help."

Hinata already had her byakugan on and was concentrated in scanning process as they moved along, "Not really Naruto-kun, I was just going to try to scan all the quieter parts of Konoha. The way Sai left seemed like he wanted to be alone. Though, I didn't know as a Kage-Bunshin you could make more Bunshins." Naruto just never seemed to stop amazing her.

The blond laughed, "I didn't either till Yamato-san suggested I try. I have enough chakra for it anyways heh. You're doing pretty good yourself Hinata-chan. Won't it be exhausting to scan all of the quiet areas though? Konaha has a lot." Naruto knew this from his childhood years of exploring the city- there were lots of places without people to hide in.

Hinata blushed beet red at his compliment, but willed herself not to faint, she had a job to do. "T-thank you Naruto-kun. It's not too hard really- I'm going at a three km range right now. I could go ten tops but then I'd probably I miss him."

Naruto tripped a bit as he ran, "holy cow! Ten kilometers!? I didn't know the Byakugan could see so far! That's really something Hinata! How can you be so sure you won't miss Sai at a three km though? I mean at that range, you'd see a lot chakra signatures anywhere." Konoha was still a city-state, aside from the forests, most spots where one could find absolute solitude didn't stretch that far.

Hinata tried to regulate her breathing, she really was going to faint at this rate, figures that Kami would make Naruto notice her now of all times, " i-i-it's just p-practice Naruto-kun, everyone has a different chakra signature, and their coils are all slightly different. I just need to look for Sai's."

"Ooooo, okay. That's still really neat. When'd you see Sai's coils though? Like I didn't know you guys hung out before- yeah."

That helped cool her flush instantly, "we-we don't Naruto-kun- I- I barely know him."

Her blond companion then turned his head at her confused, "not at all?" Hinata nodded.

"Then why are you looking for Sai Hinata? Me and Sakura-chan appreciate it, but you don't have to. Is this cause your teammates were being crazy and attacked Sai?"

Hyuga bit her lips as she scanned, "-my teammates..."

The pictures, the fight, and her 'crazy' teammates worried eyes. She didn't really tell them anything for fear of breaking down and relying on them again. She didn't want to think of her herself or friends that way, but in a day they changed from protective walls to vicious defenders. Kiba's angry attacks, her brother's paranoia, and even Shino who actively helped and only stopped it all when it was too late.

At the same time though, she knew they were her friends and family through and through, sure it bothered her that they were that protective- but they weren't walls that wouldn't open. They let her go look for Sai alone when she had asked. They trusted her enough to not pry further, to wait till she'd untangled the mess between her and Sai. Except it was difficult to do that, and there was just too much going on at once. All of this made her head hurt.

"... Please Naruto-kun, they aren't crazy, you just can't hear them explain right now."

"Then fill me in- they told you didn't they?"

She bit harder on her lips, Hinata didn't want to lie to Naruto, but could she talk about it?

"Hinata?"

She glanced back at the Jinchūriki's clear gaze. Goodness she could stare forever at him, and at the same time she regretted letting him follow her to look for Sai.

But she couldn't very well say no to him either, Sai was his teammate.

Hinata took a deep breath, Akamaru looked between the stressed Hyuga and the curious Naruto as he bounded along.

"This might take a bit Naruto-kun," She thought of the ink ninja's black gaze the tides of the fight Shino told, "and there's some things regarding what happened to Sai and me that I want you to keep to yourself for now."

The Jinchūriki's steady gaze nodded, "sure Hinata, I can do that."

So she took a deep breath and talked, "My- my teammates and Neji-nee attacked Sai because ... Of me. It started with- with those pictures." There, she said it.

Naruto replied cluelessly, "uhhn... Pictures?"

He did know what she was talking about, she stuttered trying to explain, "A-at the Shuriken bar, the ones tha-that y-you brought in." She felt her cheeks burn in embarrassment, and hoped to the kamis she didn't have to spell it out further, she couldn't look at Naruto.

The blond Jinchūriki rambled confused, "what does the pictures I stole from Sai have to do with this? And why are you- ," then blanked. Hinata sneaked a peak to see Naruto looking right at her face, and a dawning expression of shock.

"Wait wait Wait! that was YOU?!" He pointed incredulously, flushing lightly as he looked her up and down, and then quickly away. "Oh, well _holy shit_, ermm."

The blond then scratched his head and grimaced before turning back to her awkwardly, "Damn, I'm sorry Hinata. If I had know it was you I wouldn't have stolen those pictures from Sai's studio and shown everybody. This is all-crap all of this is my fault isn't it? Auuugh Sakura-chan's gonna kill me!"

"I- it's..." Why is this so hard to say, "It's okay, Naruto-kun." What did she expect really?

Naruto seemed to notice her disappointment, "auuh umm! I'm really sorry I caused this Hinata! J-Just don't cry! Don't cry! Here you can hit me if you want! If it'll make you feel better go head really!" Naruto offered up his cheek desperately pointing to it.

"That'd dispell you Naruto-kun. I can't do that."

"Uuh well- if it'll make you feel better that's okay- another one of me will come! Really - I don't mind!"

"It's alright Naruto, you don't have to do that, I'm fine."

Naruto un-stiffened, "err, you sure? Like- I'm really sorry, honest, I feel bad for making you faint because we were oogling at those pictures and all that y'know? And wow are your teammates super protective, though... I guess I'd probably do the same if someone did that to Sakura-chan." Naruto's eyes turned a smidge darker, mumbling to himself, "or worse." But then shook himself and turned back sheepish, "anyways- m'really sorry Hinata. Please, please, please forgive me," he bowed repeatedly and hands clasped in front of him like a prayer.

Hinata laughed softly, it wasn't funny, but he was just so silly and earnest that she did so reflexively, "it's okay, really Naruto-kun, the pictures weren't the only reason- there were more."

The blond Jinchūriki perked up, "there is?"

And Hinata explained, about the night before, the details of the fight today, and Sai's eventual escape. The subject of the pictures of her forgotten.

* * *

Sai coughed violently as he broke the surface of the water for air.

Inhaling and exhaling shakily, he let his head fall back in and floated in the soft waves of the lake. Staring at the blue afternoon sky was calming and he needed that to recoup. The ink bird dissolved earlier then he planned and he fell as it happened. Luckily, they weren't too high up and right above the lake at the time.

The soldier pill wore off much too quickly though, and it left Sai utterly exhausted, but the water was chilly and that kept him awake for a bit. Still he knew he couldn't black out yet. After seeing a gaggle of ducks splash water and quack at the shore. Sai forced himself to move and swam sluggishly to the edge of the lake, on closer inspection, there was a dock at the edge of it. It took an embarrassing amount of effort and time to pull himself up on the dock, and he laid there for a whiles, getting colder by the second.

He knew he should have gotten up, moved, anything but lay there like a land stranded fish, although a fish would have flopped and flailed and gasped for water rich air to breath. Sai just shivered, and shivered, until his shivering was slowing, as was the heartbeats in his chest.

_I wonder, am I __passing out, or dieing?_

He'd used enough chakra to be close to it. But Sai didn't really care anymore, and stared into space while flashes of Shin's, Naruto's, and Sakura's smiles, shined before his eyes. The last image was of Hinata's conflicted gaze, hair disarrayed, ink dripping from her dainty wrist collecting around her toes in the landing of his apartment. Sai breathed, _don't look at me like that._

Hinata's image blurred, and he closed his eyes unable to open them anymore.

* * *

Kakashi patted Sai's cheek again, the boy didn't even twitch, and he felt deathly cold. Deciding right then that his priority had to change, he hefted up the limp boy's form and headed to nearest shelter, the old Hatake house.

After hopping over the front gate wall, avoiding the traps (he didn't plan on visiting today, so he hadn't brought his keys), Kakashi slid open one sliding paper door after another. He strode down the gloomy halls quickly to arrive at his old bedroom and deposited Sai's still form on the tatami mats. Prying open an old closet, then pulling out a folded futon, he coughed at the dust, and aired out the thing before wrapping Sai up in it. Then quickly summoned Pakkun and three more nin dogs.

"What's up Kakashi?" Pakkun asked familliarly, and glanced around, "man it's been a while since ya summoned us here."

"Keep Sai warm, all of you- I'll be back."

The pug looked at the bundled up boy and raised an eyebrow, "you summoned us to keep a pup company? What gives Kakashi- its been a more than a decade since we babysat Naruto." The husky agreed, "yeah- we're nin dogs damnit! We don't even know this kid" while the rottweiler nudged Sai's still damp head.

The Hatake yelled back from down the halls "Just do it, and stop complaining, I'll be back."

Kakashi was rummaging in the kitchen and successfully pulled out three pots. He checked the tap, relieved that it was still running and filled each pot with luke warm water before putting them on the gas stove and turning it on. He went back to his old bedroom, to see the dogs lying at different places along the futon on top of Sai.

"I said keep him warm, not sit on him."

Pakkun grumbled, "same difference," the husky nin dog remarked, "no kidd'n, this boney brat isn't exactly comfort extrodinaire." The other dog woof laughed and Kakashi shook his head, opened another closet and pulled out an electric heater, plugging it into the wall, and arranged it so it faced Sai's body.

"But really Kakashi- who is this kid, he looks like he just came from a battle, " the female pit-bull remarked, rolled the unconscious ninja's head to examine him. His eyes were swollen shut, nose, cheek and jaw terribly purple with bruises, there was a nasty cut from the corner of his mouth into his cheek. The Rotweiller replied from his spot beside the pit-bull, "Or someone just used his head as a punching bag. Not fleshy enough to be a good one in my opinion." The husky barked in agreement.

"He's a teammate of my students, as for why he's in that shape, I don't know." Kakashi pulled out the second electric heater in the room, and plugged and re-arranged it too.

"Oi- s'that why we're here at your old house? Where'd you find this kid anyways?" Pakkun asked as he walked in a circle at Sai's ankle before finding a comfortable position again.

"I was passing Menou Lake and found him on the dock, I think he fell in the water at some point and pulled himself out, but he's been suffering hypothermia- so I need you guys to stick around a little longer till I get the hot water bottles filled."

Kakashi then walked out the room down the hall to the dining area, he needed to make a call to the hospital where Kurenai had called him to meet her in the first place.

Just as he was dialing he heard some one knock loudly on the front gate, followed shortly by sliding doors and a loud familiar voice, "You sure he's here Hinata-chan?"

Kakashi sighed and hung up, yelling down the halls as he went to the kitchen to check on the pots, "Naruto, you shouldn't barge into people's houses randomely!"

The water was at a rolling boil now, he pulled out some old empty hot water bottles and uncorked the first one, rinsing it in the sink.

The blond Jinchūriki stuck his head in the room, "Kakashi-sensei! What are you doing here? this isn't where you live!"

"The same goes for you Naruto-kun, but I own this place."

"You do un? Well we're here cause we were looking for Sai," and glanced at the flat hot water bottles and stock pots with boiling water, "Need some help with that?"

Kakashi sighed, "no, but you're going to help anyways aren't you?"

Naruto laughed rubbing his nose, "hey most people would appreciate free help!"

Kakashi shook his head in response, "where's the real you anyways?"

He made a face, "aww you could tell already? man I'm loosing my edge." He filled the hot water bottle Kakashi handed to him.

The scarcrow nin's lone eye crinkled, "You were looking for Sai but volunteering to help me, which didn't add up. Try to be more consistent next time."

The blond scoffed as he filled another one, "yeah, yeah, lecture not necessary." Kakashi smiled under his mask before returning to a serious tone, "care to explain why Sai's in that condition right now Naruto-kun?" Fill, cork, the Jinchūriki took another.

"Eh he got jumped because he was being a pervert."

Fill, cork, Kakashi stared before handing two more in exasperation,"is this about the bar pictures?"

Naruto scratched his nose, "sorta, its kinda complicated," and filled the other two then corked them."Kakashi how many of these do you have?" They were on their sixth water bottle.

The scarecrow ninja shrugged, "a lot." But six were enough, so he turned the stove heat to a simmer to keep the last pot warm. "Let's go back Naruto," the blond Jinchūriki nodded as they returned down the halls, only to have the main entrance to the bedroom blocked by Akamaru. Pakkun was speaking with him, Kakashi internally sighed- his house had never been so crowded.

"Hey Akamaru, how's Sai doing now?" Naruto greeted, The nin dog woof whined and Pakkun frowned, "you shoulda told us more than his head was injured Kakashi, we wouldn't have sat on him if you did."

Kakashi one eye raised, "I thought it was just the shoulder and waist, none of you were sitting there." Besides, at the time he was more concerned that the root nin was turning into a popsicle and dieing of heart failure. "Hello Hinata-chan."

The Hyuga's tremulous voice replied, "H-Hi Kakashi-san. S-sai-kun has a cut at the back, his wrist, a chakra burn across an arm, and a sprained ankle. Two fractured ribs and a lot of internal bleeding around various spots in his torso." The nin-dogs were sitting at the side and the rottweiler muttered to the husky, "what I'd tell yah- terrible punching bag, they aimed more at his face more than his body."

The one Kakashi assumed was the original Naruto glared at the duo, "will you two shut up- somebody is trying to work here." He had his hands place in the same healing dome Hinata's were in, one at Sai's body, another above the root ninja's face.

"Keh- ungratful brat he doesn't even remeber us!" Kakashi and the Naruto clone placed the hot water bottled strategically around Sai's body.

After finished tucking one under Sai's head, Naruto number two argued back, "yeah- well I don't think I want to remember jerk-dogs like you- who are you anyways?"

The rottweiler and husky grumbled to each other, "totally ungrateful- we should poop on his shoes."

"Mhmm, he stink'in pooped enough infront of us waaaay too many times"

"What did you jerks say!?" The pitbull shook her head, "Ignore them Naruto-kun, Kakashi we're leaving, tell your student's teammate to take better care of himself, Irori, Hyōzan let's go." She disappeared in a puff of smoke, the rottweiler and husky remarked ('yeah yeah you old crone.')('I swear that bitch gets worse every summon, order'n us around-') before disappearing.

Pakkun nodded to Akamaru ('I'll visit the Inuzuka pack another day, send my regards'), and turned to his summoner, "see ya around Kakashi," before dispelling too.

Akamaru barked and Naruto agreed, "Me too, I like Pakkun the best, dunno what's wrong with those dogs."

The Hatake shook his head and looked to the healing Hyuga who hadn't look up once between the conversations, "do you need anything?"

Hinata shook her head, "it's okay Kakashi-san, Naruto-kun, you should stop too, you're running out of Chakra."

The Naruto that had his hands in the same domes laughed sheepishly, "It's okay Hinata-chan - concentrate on healing- I'll keeping helping untll I dispell."

Hinata re-assured quietly as she worked, "don't worry Naruto-kun, you really can stop, Sai's chakra has just about stabilized, I can take care of the rest alone." Then looked up at Kakashi, "did Kurenai- sensie call? She told me she wanted to talk to you and Yamato-sensei before we left to look for Sai."

The Hatake scratched the back of his head and got up, "yeah- she called about Sai, I was going to call back when you two arrived."

Hinata frowned, "Kakashi sensei, I think my Sensei would like to talk to you in person. Maito Gai-san, Inuzaku Tsume-san, and Aburame Shibi-san will be there too."

The scarecrow ninja frowned, "your teammates were the ones involved in this?" Hinata nodded and Kakashi rubbed his temples, Sai really didn't listen to him.

"Alright Hinata-chan you can stay here as long as you need to, Naruto come on, fill me in on what you can along the way."

The free Naruto stretched, "sure Kakashi-san, thank you for all your help Hinata-chan, I'll tell Sakura-chan to come over later so you can go home okay?"

The Hyuga princess shook her head, "if you want to send Sakura-chan go ahead- but I want to stay and help Sai- this is the least I can do."

The Naruto that was providing chakra to Sai frowned at her, "oi you don't have to do that- you don't owe us or Sai anything- really! Sakura-chan would want you to take it easy too!"

Hinata smiled back inattentivly, "it's okay Naruto-kun- I want to help Sai- not just because I owe it. How about this, you come back with Sakura-chan and bring some dinner, we can all eat together, and Sai can join us if he's awake by then."

"Oh hey there's an idea! We can get Ramen take-out. What kind do you like Hinata-chan?"

Kakashi left the room to turn off the stove, he had to smile to himself at the chatting of ramen flavour behind him. Sai had probably caused definite trouble, but it was nice to see he had made a new friend that cared out of it.

**Name Translations****:**

_Kagura_[神楽]- God of entertainment (according to inuyasha), Shinto music (according to google translate) pick the one you like =.=

_Kanameishi_ [要石]- keystone

_Menou_[瑪瑙]- Agate

_Hyōzan_[氷山]- Iceberg

_Irori_[囲炉裏]- Hearth


	11. Chapter 10

_**Ch.10: Countenance**_

"Shoot, I'm running out now-I'll see you soon okay Hinata-chan?"

The Hyuga princess nodded with a smile back, and the Naruto in front of her popped out of existence. Kakashi had left with the other Naruto clone five minutes ago, and the Hatake house once again fell into silence it had held for more than a decade.

Well it did until Hinata broke it again.

"You don't have to pretend to be asleep Sai- they all left."

For a beat he didn't reply, but Hinata knew her Byakugan didn't lie. She didn't imagine the chakra flicker when Naruto added his into the mix to replenish Sai's dangerously low reserves.

This was confirmed when the root nin mumbled a reply, "not pretending- wanted to fall back asleep the whole time. You're are all so noisey."

Hinata replied with an exhale, "-It couldn't have been helped, you can sleep now if you would like, I'll wake you when Naruto-kun brings back ramen."

Sai cracked his left lip open a notch, "No, go eat with them somewhere else if you want, I'm not hungry, just stop with the med-ninjutsu, I'll be fine with just the futon." He could feel the warm blanket against his calves, but he wasn't cold because of the glowing warmth of Hinata's chakra. Sai however was not one to fall asleep while his body was being treated; more than once, his survival had depended on staying awake to administer treatment.

"I'm not done healing Sai, and we already made plans with Naruto-kun for dinner, you should eat." Chakra infusion or not, a real recovery couldn't happen without food.

Sai pushed away her healing hand from his face, making to sit up, "then I'm leaving-"

Hinata instantly pushed him back down, "stay still." She let go before he could rebuke the touch, glowing once again enveloped his face. Sai exhaled heavily.

"You really don't like listening to me at all do you?"

"That's because you keep saying stupid things, you nincompoop."

He stared at her in disbelief, "...what did you call me?"

Hinata moved her hand back so she could look at him and enunciate,"A nin-com-_poop_."

The ink nin was not amused, "you gave me a nickname."

The Hyuga princess continued nonchalantly."It's isn't one." A twitch of a smile, "but it can be a nickname if you want."

"I'd rather not."

Hinata's voice, to his chagrin, seemed to suppress giggles, "too bad- nincompoop's stuck." He huffed, this wasn't fair, he hadn't come up with one for her yet.

"So you're taking tips from Ugly now?"

The kunochi moved her hand down to regard him, "I didn't take any." She then scolded, "you shouldn't call Sakura-chan that Sai- it's a terrible name to call a friend by." Hinata knew this now; both his teammates were truly his friend. Their fretful, turned relieved faces in west forest at her and Akamaru's arrival, and the sense of urgency they carried as they followed the nin-dog to forest 44, all of it was proof of that. A part of her regretted accusing Sai of faking his friendship.

That regret was eased a little by Sai's next words, "according to her, I'll never stop calling her that. Quite agreeable to me." Ugly, hag, same difference.

Hinata didn't look convinced, "that sounds more like she gave up on you Sai, how hard could it be to say something nice to her? Sakura-chan and Naruto-kun were both worried about you when you disappeared."

Sai closed his eyes momentarily and opened them again, "I gathered as much." He didn't forget the anxious irritation he had heard from Naruto's clone who snapped at the gabbing nin dogs. Strangely, it made a part of him feel happy, and another guilty. He hadn't really thought of how his friends would have reacted to his fight with Kiba, Shino and Neji, nor did he really know how to console them.

Hinata for her part could only peer at his silence, not privy to his thoughts, so Sai changed the subject.

"-why are you here though?"_ because of your teammates?_

She shifted her focus to healing his slashed shoulder to chest, stitching up his initial work better on a cellar level. Not that she needed to work hard, he did a good job.

"I wanted to talk to you."

"..then talk, what would you like to know?"

Hinata licked her dry lips in trepidation. _First the worse then _"...W-why ...why did you say those things to my teammates and Nee-kun?"

Sai lowered his lids,_ so she is here because of them_, "I said a number of things, which one are you talking about."

Her lips rolled over her teeth as she made a face. "It's-" an exhale, "You provoked them by questioning what they'd do _if-"_

A bite to the lower lips, "-if you _raped _me. What-" she looked away.

"I-don't even know what to think. _Why would you do that_?"

Sai's now purplish eyelids closed again as images of the fight flashed in his mind. He opened them to the ceiling.

"...They pissed me off."

Hinata stared down at him increadulously while her stomach toiled,"_..that's it?_"

He elaborated dryly, "your teammate and brother's garbage reasoning upset me- so I fed their own garbage back to them."

"What-what 'garbage' are you talking about?"

He analyzed her face a moment, as if disappointed that she couldn't infer, then looked away to plod forwards. "They wouldn't admit that they just wanted to beat me up, only Kiba did. Instead Shino and Neji talked nonsense about teaching me a lesson _**for your sake**_." His mouth twisted into a disgusted frown, "And used that to justify their idiocy, It was obvious you didn't want that. If you did, they would have known about what happened in the apartment, but they didn't."

The glowing domes flickered off and on. Sure she was upset about that topic when it came up in Shino's recount but still.

"...Y-your solution to that was to imply that you-you _**raped me?**_ That doesn't make any sense."

"Doesn't have to, it wasn't a solution. If I was going to get beaten up by a bunch of idiots either way, I might as well have gotten something out of it."

Hinata looked at him pained and flabberghast, "-and what was that?"

Sai closed his eyes and opened them to the ceiling, "an answer, about what they really thought of you."

She made disconcerted face, but Sai continued, "To see if they really were your protectors as they acted, or if you meant something more to them. If you were that something else, then they wouldn't let you be happy with any guy, even Naruto, in your life."

Hinata twitched, remembering her teammate's recount of what Sai said about them.

"That's just- **No**. Sai, Neji-nee-kun and my teammates don't think of me _**that way**_**!** Y-you've made another poor judgment on people you don't even know. N-none of it is your business either!"_ First my feelings for Naruto and now this, Why does he keep questioning about my life?_

Sai's eyes were turned away without answer, and Hinata didn't stop in her frustration.

"No, all you've managed to do was spite and appall Nee-kun, Shino-kun and Kiba-kun. So much -So much that, they nearly killed you. _What were you thinking?"_

The ink ninja's lids flickered, "they weren't going to kill me, Shino seemed like the handler of that. Naruto and Sakura would have gotten there eventually anyways."

Hinata's hands clenched, barely maintaining the healing chakra dome, "that's an excuse- You weren't relying on them." _You fought your way out alone._ She then shook,"it's why you lost all your chakra, landed this beating and suffered Hypothermia, if Kakashi-san hadn't found you, you really could have died."

He exhaled heavily, feeling far too tired of the talk, "So what's your point? Because that didn't happen, apologies that I'm still alive."

"You-,"Hinata didn't appreciate the sarcasm at all, "stop _twisting _what I say."

The Root ninja looked away, miffed himself, "Then what do you want?"

"-An answer."

"**To what?**" Sai abruptly sat up, ignoring the bodily pain and sick of arguing, "are you talking about what I was thinking? Because I already gave you my reasons. I don't know why else you're upset, what do you care for?"

The chakra domes fell completely, her hands balled into quaking fist, "I'm not heartless Sai. I -I won't watch you go _kill yourself._ Explain why- why you've done all these things."

He rubbed his lids, strung taunt by her demand. "What things are you talking about?"

"_**Everything!**_ Our argument last night, the p-paintings, the fight today- Why?!" Her eyes itched, "Why did you do all this, **any of it!?**"

The room fell silent as Sai still looked at her in incomprehension, she puffed out a strained breath, "_**Why do you keep concerning yourself with me?**_"

When he didn't reply at length, her hands tugged at her ninja pants, "Why couldn't you just leave me and my life alone? You didn't have to burn all your pictures or make things worse for yourself. You didn't have to fight so terribly to win at something_ pointless. _Especially if you were only going to treat their wounds, _before even your own__**.**_ So **why do all of this? **_**Over me?**_"

"...That's more than one question."

Hinata hissed the last part, eyes tunneling, "You **_KNOW_** what I mean."

Hinata kept shaking, but with less and less intensity, washed away by the ensuing silence. Her voice broke it in a strangled whimper, "please, say something."

Sai took her sealed hand in his instead, she resisted but he unraveled it. His voice was devoid of energy, "I don't know what you want me to say."

She felt his other hand brush beneath her eye and she jerked back, but Sai's hand found her cheek again, to brush away a wet bead. He dropped that hand before she could bat it away, "and I don't know the answer to all your questions, not the one you really want to know."

The Hyuga princess meet his tired black gaze.

"Things just happened Hinata-chan, one after another. That's all." He looked back down, thumb stroked her knuckles once to try appease her, "I was not trying to make your life difficult. I just did what I wanted. I drew you because I wanted to, I burned my paintings in the end for myself, and I fought the way I did against Kiba, Neji and Shino because they pissed me off. I treated them first because I didn't really want them dead by the end of it. I don't fully understand why all of this hurts you, but... I'm sorry that it does. _I'm sorry_ that I've hurt YOU."

He inhaled shallowly, "for the rest of what your asking, I don't have a deeper explanation." He blinked his heavy lids, "At least not yet, I need time to think about this okay? That's... That's all I've got right now."

The Hyuga girl breathed, scrubbed her eyes in reply, "you called me by name." That and all the other answers, unbuckled a compressing weight around her throat and chest.

Sai squeezed her hand in response, before he stared back down at their joined hands. "Yes, if it makes you uncomfortable, it won't happen again." He let go of that hand, "If you're still upset about the fight I had with your teammates and brother, you don't have to worry, I won't aggravate them in the future. You've done more than enough now by healing me." He then guided her palm back to her lap.

"So the worst is over alright? Please, don't upset over this. It's not worth it; I'm out of your life, I was never in it."

Her fingers curled, "I -I didn't say I wanted that." Sai's tired sight found hers and she looked away to wring them nervously.

"Just- I don't understand you Sai, and..." She bit her lips again, knowing this true, yet still feeling slightly crazy by it, " I-I want to now. I might not like how we've met yesterday and today o-or how you've gone about asking things about me." She looked back up into his eyes, "but the way to stop and fix that is to talk, not fight or force something out of each other. So.. So is there anything more you want to tell me about yourself? Anything else we can work out? I mean, I'm glad you answered some of my questions, and- and I know you said you aren't in my life. But, you know-it's too late for that sentiment, you've already worked your way into it." How could she pretend what he said was true after all the injuries he had sustained and caused? Better to fix these hits and misses between them, than for it to blow up into something out of their hands again in the future.

The ink ninja shut his lids for a long pause, and opened them in perplexity, "are you... Are you saying we should be friends?"

"If it will prevent future upsets- between me and you, or you and my family and friends, than yes. I don't- I don't want to keep having rows with you Sai, and I don't think you'll never bother me again." She smiled ruefully in a lighter tone, "you wouldn't have fought so furiously today, if that were the case."

Sai blinked and chuckled morsely in response, "...Sorry. I guess, that's true, but... You don't have to force yourself Hyuga-chan."

Hinata scrutinized his profile, "I'm not Sai-"

"You are."

She frowned at him cutting her off, and he turned an empty gaze back to her. "People become friends because they enjoy each other's company, because they ally with, sympathize and or empathize with each other as individuals. Not because they want to prevent fights. If one wants that, all we have to do is stay away from each other."

The Hyuga grit her teeth in protest, this man had an endless knack at getting on her nerves, "people also become friends because they simply care about each other and wish for their well being. I'm not forcing anything."

"So you care about me?"

"Well- yes. It's why I'm offering."

"Why offer? What have I done to earn your care?"

Hinata remarked in frustration, "Says the kettle who called the pot black."

Sai stared at her at loss, "pardon?"

Hinata's hand faltered and she face-palmed, "-forgot, you don't know many idioms."

When Sai just continued to stare, Hinata breathed in deeply and pressed onwards, "what I'm saying is- that it's not fair of you to call me out on it, when you can't explain yourself why you care about me."

Sai stared at her as the comprehension dawned. Hinata however continued, "but- if you really must know. I- I don't want to see you hurt like this again because of me," and gestured to his just closed shoulder wound and healing bruises on his face.

"I don't think- that you're a bad person- not really. Just someone who needs help sometimes in choosing to do the right thing, instead of making assumptions or saying whatever you like. It's part of what caused your fight with my brother and teammates to worsen, and why our fight yesterday got so out of hand." She remenbered how Sai initially tried to be civil, if somewhat high horsed in his refusal, but still wanting to be understanding of her anger and embarrassment through it. She also realized the situation last night began degenerating the moment she pointed at him physically in her accusation like explanation. He didn't purposely start breaking her space and being grabby till she crossed a threshold of his tolerance as he did hers.

She coughed and looked away in embarrassment, "I might not know why-why you were so determined to d-draw me again. But... you stopped eventually." Hinata clasped and unclasped her hands, "Thin-things might have ended better if- If I wasn't so angry at you, and if you knew better than to ask me about things that made our bout worse."

Sai spent her commentary silent and in scrutiny, before he finally spoke, "So, to put it simply. You want to become friends so you can help me fix me?"

Hinata made an wounded face, "why- _why would you put it like that?_ No- I want us to be friends because-"

"-you're concerned for me and my well-being?"

Sai finished for her calmly, face changing from his neutral passivity to something between false cheer, bitterness and disbelief.

"What makes you think I'm someone you can help? Or _**should**_ help? Hyuga-chan, you're too kind for your own good. You don't want to do this."

She stared at him a gap, "what- what is that suppose to mean?!"_ Too kind for my own good? Not someone I should help?_ Feeling fed up with it all, "If-if you don't want to be friends, then fine! You could have just said that, in-instead of letting me ramble like a, like a-"_ a fool_, now she felt it earnestly, and pushed her self up in a huff.

"We- we'll 'stay away from each other'! Like you wanted- h-happy!?"

He wasn't looking at her, still his voice rang steady, "I wasn't insulted by your offer of friendship Hyuga-chan. I'm saying, I'm not someone you want to be friends with."

He then observed with a facsimile of a smile, "A friend does not reduce their other to tears by forcibly restraining them, to strip them for their own purposes. Friends keep each other's well being and wishes in mind, not try to subjugate each other for their own desires in a harmful manner."

Sai then pushed himself up unsteadily, Hinata hand twitched reflexively to help but he held his hand up to halt.

"Hyuga-chan, what I did last night to you wasn't much better than attempted rape was it? At least not for you. Please, don't try to treat it otherwise for my sake. I'm the last person you should be considerate for."

He then turned away, scanning around the room to look for his belongings after striking her speechless, "and you should stay, You've already made plans with Naruto to eat dinner right? It'd be a shame if you missed that." She could only see his grin in profile, yet it twisted painfully at her chest.

_He still-he still thinks I like Naruto-kun. _Which was a ridiculous thought, _Of course he does, I still do-right?_

Sai spotted what he was looking for, his emergency pack at the end of the futon. "I 'll go. Thank you for healing me." He shifted and walked to get it, ignoring the sprouting pain from his sprained ankle.

Hinata snapped out of it and found her indignant voice, "what-what are you talking about Sai, you -you still need rest." He bent over and stood dizzily back up after picking up his emergency pack.

"I know, exactly why I'm leaving, I won't be able to rest with Naruto and Sakura here."

"Y-You're still in no state to leave-" she cut the distance between them and grabbed his wrist, he looked at the hand, and pried it off gently with his other.

"It's okay Hyuga-san, really." He found his weapons pouch at the kotatsu, walked forcibly to get to it, the Hyuga felt ignored.

"I mean it Sai."

"It's fine-"

She grabbed his shoulder before he could reach the table, he shook her hand off. She then snatched his other hand and Sai fought that too,

"Stop- what are you doing?" Confounded eyes found each other. Hinata's other hand landed on his free wrist tightly, "Making sure you don't leave."

He pulled at his wrists, exasperated "You don't have to worry Hyuga-chan, I don't need more medical concern."

She tugged back, "Yes you do, don't pretend you're fine. I didn't heal your ankle or ribs completely yet, stop fighting me."

He wrenched harder, "No- I'll be alright, I just want to go home-"

"You shouldn't try weather it alone-"

"-I can handle it, just let me."

"- No."

"-Hyug-ach!"

Sai tripped backwards, Hinata lost her balance and fell with him. They landed in a heap on the tatami. Sai wheezed, their breath exchanged.

"-oww," they were nose to nose, supple chest pressed against flat one. Hinata slid off him with a sharp blush, but didn't get up. Sai's body felt so boney beneath her, and radiated too much heat.

He breathed rigidly, "- get off me." She hovered too close, her lithe legs were still pressed against his.

"Sai -you're feverish."

"-I'm not." Hinata removed her legs from his, adjusted her weight to her hands and knees. Her curtained hair shifted to hide the world, she still regarded him, "you are." Sai closed his eyes and turned away, all he could see was her, he had to stop looking before- _before what?_

"Hyuga just-"

"Let me check your temperature," he discarded his previous train of thought and struggled, Sai's eyes opened with frustration at her small binding hands that shackled his movements.

"Sai." He shook his head minutely, she could feel his wrist shiver slightly from exhaustion.

"..."

Hinata exhaled and slid one hand up from his arm till it tucked under his cheek, he grabbed her wrist, only to be trapped between deciding to pull it away or to press into it. She turned his burning face to hers' firmly and leaned her forehead against his. Sai stared at her as the act was completely alien to him, but _so warm,_and _so close._ He could feel her even breathing, his other hand twitched.

Hinata opened her eyes and marked his gently, "You really are sick," face and indigo hair lifted. She then got up and abruptly pulled him with her. The loss of her proximity snapped him out of it and soon Sai dropped her hand and tried to break free. Hinata held fast.

"_-Sai._"

He tugged again earnestly, "_Don't_-I should go," _before I do something regrettable_.

Hinata's expression hardened, "You're sick and injured Sai, you can't leave like this."

Sai's hands curled to fists, "I can, just let me-" she held fast. "You can't."

"you won't get out the room, how far do you even think you can go on that ankle? Besides, Akamaru and I will stop you even if you try."

Sai paused for a beat, the nin dog barked in affirmation and caught his eyes intelligently. Hinata rubbed his wrist soothingly and Sai resisted the urge to shiver, "so please, will you stop trying to leave? I'll help you go to sleep here instead okay?" She couldn't let him go, not like this.

He looked uncertain, "I have a bed at home."

"It'd be easier if we made one here, you really need rest Sai."

When he didn't answer, she spoke for him "Come here, help me reset the futon." She brought them both back to sit down by the messed futon on the floor. Hinata let go of Sai's wrist after meeting his surveillance again, and started re-spreading the blanket along with the hot water bottles. The ink nin for his part stared in a reluctant daze, not sure what had happened. After the futon was spread, Akamaru ambled in and licked the girl's face, eliciting a smile, "what are you doing Akamaru- you're suppose to watch the door." Maybe he really was sick because Sai couldn't make a move to leave. Watching Hinata smile so freely was intriguing, better then what he could bring out of her in conversation. That caused another wave muddled feelings internally, he looked away.

Akamaru barked and yawned, and padded in a circle by the end of the futon before laying down with his head resting on his forepaws. Hinata pouted, "you're napping too?"

The nin-dog's tail swished and the long haired kunochi shook her head bemused. She got up, "that should be enough for bedding- now another blanket." Sai exhaled and reluctantly made to get up, feeling responsible for her trouble, only for her to press both hands down on his shoulders.

"It's alright, I can get it." He opened his mouth to protest and she covered it with her hand. "_Please Sai_."

He lost it then, ripped off her hand with a "_-DON'T_," and pulled, she yelped.

Akamaru barked in alarm, they were on the floor again, Hinata's hair tangled between his fingers. The nin-dog snarled and rushed into them, canines aimed for an artery, teeth sinking into Sai's forearm instead. The ink nin glared at the nin-dog and Hinata stared wide eyed and disheveled.

"Akamaru stop!"

Sai's still glared unflinchingly at the dog who continued to growl, Hinata breathed unevenly and repeated, "Akamaru stop-"

"Do you really think that's wise?"

She blinked furiously back up at Sai, who still hadn't looked at her, his hand tangled in her locks.

"Your dog's the only thing protecting you from me, do you really think it's wise to call him off."

Hinata's gaze turned strained to him, "_Sai please-_"

"**DON'T**"

Her breath caught as he turned to look down at her, voice and coal eyes thick with too many things unsaid.

"_Don't say my name like that_."

He let go, pushed himself up, out of physical contact with her and sent a forest of razor blades into his glare, Akamaru's growl finally caved into a whimper and the white Nin-dog's jaw unclenched. Sai retracted his arm and shook off the blood and saliva.

The lavender girl sat up in confusion, "What are you- Sai I told you, you can't leave!" He was already at the kotatsu, scooping up the weapons pouch, a step from the hallway. She scrambled to her feet, dashed to catch his shoulder only for him to turn the last moment and snatch her wrist in the air.

"Don't follow me." It's not the words that stopped her, but his mask for a face, rigid as yesterday's apartment landing, proclaiming everything to be dead and meaningless. That he had no love in his soul.

Just a brick and mortar wall to meet it all.

"Nothing good will come of it."

Then he was gone. She deflated, hands fell clammy, eyes unseeing.

_Why does it have to end like this?Again?_

Hinata would not have it. _Move__**Move**_**MoveMOVE**

"Stay here Akamaru!" Air borne steps down the hallway, into the concrete landing, and a shove past the open sliding door to shout before it was too late.

"Come back Sai!"

He did not turn to look, his ink bird flew south, Hinata yelled again, chakra feet racing up the gate wall, "I know you can hear me!" She bounded onto nearby-roofs, "don't run away!" The distance was spreading, her legs ascending, concrete reprehending.

"You can't leave like this!"

Several shingles fell.

"SAI!"

He didn't respond, Hinata still leapt across another chasm, up the tallest building roof.

"COME BACK DAMNIT!"

She missed a step and slammed to her knees, eyes tearing again from an ache she didn't know. She ignored that and raced against another wooden planked wall.

"How can you leave like this?! Do you hate me!? Is that why?!_"_

She swiped at her eyes again, they squeezed another load of tears into an alleyway passed too quickly.

"What did I do?! I just wanted to make things NORMAL!"

Her soles were bleeding; she kicked against another concrete wall.

"_WHY?_ _WHY WON'T YOU EVEN __**TRY?!**_" Her echoing cry scared away a flock of pigeons. Sai was too far away to hear her.

_Damn it all._

Hinata collapsed on her knees in pain, as she fisted the ground in torrid anger.

Why couldn't she fix things when it mattered? Why did she even try so hard with him? Sai hadn't done so much to warrant this had he?

The image of his brisk, limping walk, the pink of a just healed stab wound shining on his disappearing back, and the fevered wrist that shook in her grasp, flew behind her closed eyes.

_"Hyuga-chan, what I did last night to you wasn't much better than attempted rape was it? At least not for you. Please, don't try to treat it otherwise for my sake. I'm the last person you should be considerate for."_

"You idiot- didn't I tell you to stop making judgements on people you don't know?"

She whispered the truth haltingly, though no one could hear, "I forgave you when you apologized."

"...You shouldn't have."

Her eyes snapped open, and a hand lifted her feet to land in a warm lap.

"Sai!" Enormous relief poured out of it's dam, "you heard me and came back!" She wiped again at more perfusing tears.

His hand glowed blue in a med- ninjutsu that enveloped her feet, "how could you be so negligent and run after me without shoes."

She slapped him by the shoulder through sniffels and laughs, "I wouldn't have if you didn't fly off!"

"I had to- for both our sakes. You won't be happy that you followed."

She impulsivly cupped his down turned face and lifted it so they could see each other eye to eye, "you can't decide that for me Sai. I want to at least try and be friends before we give up and be enemies. I don't want to be that."

The ink-nin exhaled heavily, eyes heavy as he leaned into her touch. "You still don't get it Hyuga-chan. I am your's and my own enemy."

Before she could question it, Sai's hand found purchase beneath her neck, and suddenly his face was close enough that she could see the fine pores on his lids, feel the warm press of lips against her's.

Hinata blinked in shock before he lifted the contact, voice quiet and breath unending.

"A friend doesn't steal a kiss or want every inch of you for themselves do they?"

"-y-you-Y-Y-You-YOU!" Her stutter didn't finish as Sai's hand went slack and his face fell forwards into her shoulder.

She screamed a frustrated, "AAAAUUUAAAAAGGGHH!" Shoving him off hard and scrambling backwards. He fell back formlessly and Hinata held her hands to her chest panting hard in her myriad of emotions.

"...Sai?"

He didn't answer, she panicked, was he dead?

She crawled, flinched, scampered back, hands landed on his neck forehead, finding pulse and too much heat. The fever finally got to him.

"...Oh Kami, you nincompoop! This is why I told you couldn't leave!" He'd passed out again from pushing himself too hard.

* * *

**A/N:** this chapter-is still too melodramatic-and what kept me from updating- literally for months I had stuff written to this point. I re-wrote this one chapter 3 or 4 times- still not happy with it. Bah


End file.
